


Cover Me Up

by WhatSaidWho



Series: Magnolias Bloom [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Breastfeeding, Canon, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Honeymoon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marriage, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Season/Series 04, Prayer, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Seriously a ton of sex, Smut, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wing Kink, stepdevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSaidWho/pseuds/WhatSaidWho
Summary: A cursory glance into Lucifer and Chloe's life after Lucifer returns from Hell. Inspired by the Morgan Wallen song of the same name.
Relationships: Amenadiel/LInda Martin (Lucifer TV) mention, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV) mention
Series: Magnolias Bloom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728013
Comments: 85
Kudos: 427





	1. A Heart on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this is my first "Lucifer" fic, only my fourth fic total, and first time writing in over two years so be kind! XD  
> But I'm under state quarantine because of the Coronavirus for the next two weeks and online classes for the rest of the semester, so I've definitely got time to work on it! As of right now, it is unbeta'd - I'm looking for a beta!  
> \--  
> The title and chapters are based off of a titular song "Cover Me Up" by Morgan Wallen. Fantastic song and well worth the listen! Sets the tone for the fic.  
> \--  
> "A heart on the run keeps a hand on the gun  
> You can't trust anyone  
> I was so sure what I needed was more  
> Tried to shoot out the sun  
> Days when we raged, we flew off the page  
> Such damage was done  
> But I made it through, 'cause somebody knew  
> I was meant for someone"

Lucifer sits on his throne in Hell and does what he hasn’t done in a long time. He speaks with his father. Or rather, yells at Him.

“I tried abiding by Your rules. I tried to do the right thing! I was only doing what I thought You asked of me, Father. You put the detective in my path and so I protected her! I protected her from Uriel. I protected her from Mum. I protected her from Cain. I protected her from myself. What more do you want from me? I gave You my word I would be a better son and, father if You know nothing else about me, know that I keep my word. So, is this it? Is this Your great plan? Am I just destined to fall every time I feel an ounce of bloody happiness?”

His eyes burn from the falling ash as he looks upwards waiting for but not truly expecting a response. In frustration, he rises, standing on the broken throne that looms over the broken kingdom.

“You bastard! You selfish bastard!” he screams at the quiet sky. “Do to me what You want, but did You even once think about Chloe? The humans sing Your praise and claim that You care for them, but that’s not the case, is it _Dad_? If it was, how could You be so careless with her heart? She may just be a toy to You to throw around however You may choose, but she has a heart and a soul. A heart and a soul that you put on Earth with the sole purpose of running into me. And then the second that she admits she shares how I feel, I have no choice but to return to this shadow of a realm and hurt her!”

Quietly panting to recover his breath in the thin, hot air, Lucifer hears a voice he hasn’t heard in so many millennia that he wonders if he isn’t just imagining it.

“There is always a choice, Samael. You showed me that, my son. The path may not always be easy, but it is always there.”

The quiet, resonant voice was overwhelming. Lucifer sat back on his throne in shock, but his ire quickly returned.

He chuckles dryly. “Typical Dad. You speak in riddles just to taunt! If there was truly free will, then I could be up there. With her. But the choice was made for me, _Father_! If I leave this damned place, the gates to Earth will be flooded with the horrors that I’m forced to live with. If I stay here, she’s hurt. If I leave here, she’s hurt and the people she-“ and _I_ , he silently added, “-cares about are hurt. There are no good options.”

He waits for a response but receives none. He angrily kicks a pebble and watches it disappear into nothingness. As he stares into the void, he catches a glimpse of something. A shimmer.

Intrigued, he unfurls his wings and flies down to the ground. When he reaches the object that caught his eye, Lucifer did what he hasn’t done since he left Earth. He smiles. He knows how he’s going to return home. How he’s going to return to the Detective.

* * *

“So, explain this to me again,” Maze started. “You spoke to your father. Then you found the flaming sword of Eden. And now you’re going to ‘seal up Hell’ as if that isn’t vague at all.”

“Mazikeen,” Lucifer sighed, “are you slow? In all this time spent trying to walk you through the plan, we could have been done and back to our sinful selves on earth.”

Running his hand through his untamed hair, he began to walk through the plan one last time.

“So, yes, all you said was true. I found the sword – how it ended up here, I haven’t got a clue and honestly, I don’t really care – and inspiration struck. Why not lock up Hell and literally throw away the key? Lock the gates with the sword. No one will be able to leave without the key which is conveniently guarded by a giant, stubborn angel. Problem solved, eh?” Lucifer replies with a grin.

“Problem not solved, _eh_.” She says mockingly. “You’re an idiot. For that measly little blade to work, you’re going to need Amenadiel to come down and use the key and after the whole scene with his offspring, he’s never going to agree to this.”

Lucifer began pacing angrily back and forth in front of the demon.

“So we _convince_ him, Maze. You’re a bloody demon, for Dad’s sakes. Where did this soft belly come from?”

“Says the Lord of Hell who wants to give up his kingdom and maybe even his immortality to, what? Go play house? We both have our reasons for wanting to leave Hell. I’m on your side, Lucifer. I’m just trying to keep your eyes clear in all this ash. This isn’t going to be easy” she warned.

“It never is, darling.”

* * *

Or maybe it will be?

Lucifer no more than folded his hands together than he felt the telltale swoosh of wings in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw Amenadiel standing in front of him.

“Hello, brother. I was wondering when you were going to call.”

Looking at his brother for a moment, Lucifer drew back and clocked Amenadiel in the jaw.

“What the hell?! You called for me and I showed? Did you simply want me here to beat?” the angel cried out?

“No, brother. You just had that smug look about you. Simply wanted to wipe it off. Now that that is taken care of, I’m going to need that key of yours.”

Lucifer leans forwards to snag the necklace around Amenadiel’s neck, but the older brother grabbed Lucifer’s wrist before he had the chance.

“Luci, what are you doing? What do you mean?”

“Brother, we both know that I’m stronger in my domain. Don’t fight – you’ll just make a fool of yourself” Lucifer started before Amenadiel cut him off.

“In no domain are you stronger than me, so don’t bother, but what do you mean you need my key?”

“Oh bloody hell! Does this place make everyone dull? Perhaps I should start speaking slower.” Lucifer begins speaking slowly and overenunciating. “I need to use the key our dear dad entrusted with you to ignite the flaming sword to seal Hell once and for all in order to return home.” He returned his speech to normal as he spoke, “Don’t worry, Amenadiel. You’ll get to keep the key once we’re done with it. Now if you would just kindly hand it over.” Lucifer reaches his hand towards his brother.

“Okay,” Amenadiel states simply as he removes the chain from his neck.

Confused, Lucifer hesitantly takes the key from his brother. Eyebrows drawn in he says “no quarreling? No rousing bout of fisticuffs? I was sure that after the whole incident with Charlie that you’d be less than eager to let me out of Hell.”

Amenadiel placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, overcome with the realization that his brother was how he was because of his insecurities.

“Brother, I know our past may seem to contradict what I am about to say but believe me when I say I love you and I only want the best for you. I can see now that the best thing for you is to be with Chloe. After all, it can be no coincidence that you spoke with father and then a solution to your problem appeared. He’s _blessed_ you, Luci.”

Lucifer scoffed, “My pillow talk isn’t even this painfully tooth-rotting. Now, can you calm down your emotional hard-on and help me seal Hell? I’d like to get out of here. The ash does absolutely nothing for my complexion.”

Chuckling to himself, Amenadiel shook his head. Typical Lucifer.

* * *

Time was an earthly concept and so it was relative in Hell. What felt like minutes could be seconds on Earth, days could be hours. Lucifer honestly didn’t know how long he had been separated from his Detective. Had it been weeks? Months? Too long. Once he found the flaming sword, he knew his plan would work. He didn’t know how he knew, he just did. Call it Devil’s intuition. Because he was so sure of his plan, his anxiety was increasing ten-fold. He wanted nothing more than to leave this literal Hellhole and return home. They’ve been working on sealing Hell for way too long in Lucifer’s mind. Out of frustration, he drew a knife from inside his sleeve and rapidly turned and threw it, just narrowly missing Maze who looked thoroughly unimpressed.

“Your form sucks” she said simply.

“I don’t give a bloody damn about my form, Maze” he replied as his eyes burnt brilliantly red.

She shrugged and returned to using her blade to pick at her nails. “Well, maybe if you could just light the thing we could get going.”

“I don’t understand why it isn’t working! I'm using my pain like the good Doctor said. All I feel is pain! We are in Hell after all. Kind of the whole shtick down here.” he rebutted.

Amenadiel cuts in suddenly with an idea. “Maybe that’s it, brother! This sword was meant to protect and guard Eden. Protect Eden from Eve and Adam. They were in love – well at least at first. Pain would have been a foreign emotion to them. But that was Eden. As much suffering as the humans go through, their primary emotion is love as well. But here, this is Hell. The primary emotion _is_ pain here. The sword wouldn’t be protecting anything here if it gave into pain. All there _is_ is pain. Maybe you need something that is a little harder to come by around here to light the sword. Maybe you need _love_.”

Lucifer stares at him, wrapping his head around the idea while Maze bursts into laughter, muttering an occasional “wuss” or “pansy”. Wordlessly Lucifer took the flaming sword back from Amenadiel and closed his eyes. In the back of his mind he could hear Maze quieting, but he paid her no attention. No, now his attention was firmly on that warm feeling sunk low deep down in his chest. For so long he has ignored this feeling. This vulnerability. Opening himself up to it was infinitely harder than feeling that pain. And then seemingly out of nowhere, he felt as if he’d been shot by a gun (a feeling in which he was now well-versed in). He could see Chloe in his mind’s eye.

He could see her when she was waking up after being shot, gorgeous even then. When he was in the throes of his rage and she’d utter a single “stop” and he was powerless to disobey. When she was trying and failing to explain what their partnership was and getting flustered. When she admitted enjoying working with him. When she found out who he truly was and chose to love him anyways. Memories. But then he began to see things that had not happened. Dreams, maybe? His desires? He saw her running into his arms on his balcony. He saw her writhing beneath him, face masked in ecstasy. He saw her smiling, looking up at him from his couch while she was wrapped up in his robe. Finally, he saw the detective lying in a hospital cot, worn and tired and holding—no, it couldn’t be? Was that a baby? Trixie was eagerly trying to peek over the bed to see the infant so he knew it wasn’t her swaddled in the small blanket. Huh, an odd dream indeed.

And then almost as suddenly as he saw the images, they were gone again, and it felt as though he had whiplash. He was almost desperately reaching out for the things he saw when he realized where he was and what he was doing. The sword in front of him was lit and burning fiercely. Amenadiel and Maze were both smiling from ear to ear and Lucifer had the presence of mind to step forward and slash at the metaphorical gates of Hell effectively sealing the opening. Anyone who tried to escape without the key would just find themselves back in Hell.

Without wasting any time, Lucifer grabbed a hold of Mazikeen and unfurled his large white wings. Amenadiel followed suit and soon they were flying out of the Netherworld and towards his home. Lucifer couldn’t contain the smile that threatened to overtake his face.

“Chloe, here I come” he whispered to the heavens.


	2. Know You're Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So girl, leave your boots by the bed  
> We ain't leaving this room  
> Till someone needs medical help  
> Or the magnolias bloom  
> It's cold in this house and I ain't going out to chop wood  
> So cover me up and know you're enough  
> To use me for good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw the comments and got excited and wrote this behemoth of a chapter. Then I saw the subscriptions and bookmarks and I drafted the entire fic and have decided I am going to make it a series with a ton of one-shots. My readers are like liquid heroin for me. It may not be the best story but I want to see it through.  
> -  
> Notes for the story:  
> If the characters seem kinda OOC right now, understand that in this verse, these characters have been through the ringer and they're picking up the pieces. Still looking for a willing beta. I will pay in internet cookies. This chapter didn’t want to cooperate, but here it is anyways. Definitely not my favorite.

When the three celestials broke the plane of the Earth, it was nightfall. Lucifer was caught between being glad that he’d have a few hours to figure out what his next steps were and being torn up that he had to wait a few hours to see his detective again.

Lucifer mulled over that particular thought. Was Chloe “his” detective? She had admitted to loving him, but then he had fled which seemed to be a commonality in their relationship. What if this had been the last straw, so to speak?

Maze glanced up at Lucifer and grumbled. “I don’t like being man-handled.”

Lucifer grinned and winked, “that would be “Devil-handled”, darling, and you didn’t seem to mind it in different situations.”

Maze ignored him and asked, “how long until we get to the apartment?”

“Maybe it’s best we return to the penthouse first? I think it would be ...unwise to announce to the detective our return at such an early hour” he replied hesitantly.

“Oh, screw that. I want a shower and a bed that isn’t a slab. We’re going to the apartment. Suck it up.”

“Very well. Then you’ll be in your shower in no time.”

In fact, they were just about above the detective’s place and all it took was a gentle downward swoop to land softly in front of her door. Lucifer’s heart began beating wildly. She was just on the other side of that door. How long has it been? Just then, a terrifying thought crossed his mind. What if it’s been years? What if she moved on? Sick to his stomach, he finally focused on what was in front of him and realized the door was wide open and Maze had disappeared through it.

After a second of thought, Lucifer quietly locked and shut the door. He turned and unfurled his wings before he flew off into the night.

* * *

When Lucifer landed on his balcony at his penthouse, he was cussing at himself under his breath.

“How could I be so stupid?” he asked himself while shrugging his shoulders, hiding his wings. “Thinking she’ll just welcome me back with open arms. A bloody fool.”

He walked into his penthouse and toed off his loafers. He noticed that his furniture was as it had been when he left which was reassuring as he wasn’t particularly looking forward to having to grant any favors tonight in order to re-inhabit the place. He shrugged his jacket off and went to lay it over the back of his sofa when he heard a rather obnoxiously loud sound. He stopped and listened and sure enough, there it was again. Was it… a snore? It was surely coming from his bedroom. Sighing, he ran his hand through his already wild hair thinking to himself maybe he would be dealing in favors tonight. He just hoped to Dad that it wasn’t a homeless person wrecking his expensive sheets.

As he turned the corner to see who was rudely in his room, he went to flick the light on before he quickly stopped himself. There lying in his bed was none other than the woman who so rudely haunted his every thought for the last couple of (earthly) months. Sound asleep and snoring like the previously aforementioned field wench from the last encounter similar to this one, Detective Chloe Decker was sprawled out across his bed, in his shirt, her undergarments, and as far as he could tell, that was all. To say she was a sight for his sore eyes would be the understatement of his life.

Lucifer’s heart picked back up to that furious pace when he was standing outside of her apartment door. His first thought was “why was she here?” but it looked as if she had all but moved in now that he was paying attention. A quick cursory glance showed her clothes around his room, multiple outfits by the looks of it, and many of her personally belongings strung around the penthouse that he was too busy thinking earlier to notice.

A new sound broke him out of his reverie. A small sound – a whimper? Lucifer’s head whipped around to see Chloe’s eyebrows furrowing and distress marring her beautiful face. A nightmare? The detective? Surely not. She was much too strong to be afraid of something as fictional as a dream?

But sure enough there was another whimper and Lucifer stood shocked. After he got past the initial shock of the _detective_ being afraid, he got to work.

“Oh no no, that won’t do at all” he muttered quietly as to not disturb her. He silently creeped over to the bed and sit on the edge. At this moment, Lucifer was glad that this was how he saw her for the first time in so many months because now Chloe didn’t have to see the tears that were threatening to spill as he looked over her. His chest filled with a warmth that he’s only experienced around her. He reached over and swept the stray hairs away from her face and noticed how cool she was to the touch. He glanced down at her uncovered legs and noticed the small bumps that covered her bare skin. Lucifer tended to keep his penthouse cool, as he himself often ran warm – suppose it’s an occupational hazard. He reached down to the foot of the bed where the sheets lay bunched up and pulled them over Chloe and then the fleece blanket that usually serves as the bed scarf. She seemed to have calmed significantly with the warmth and that just served as fuel to the flame that was calling Lucifer’s heart “home”.

Lucifer glanced over at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was four in the morning. Chloe would be up in just a couple of hours to go into the station and the thought of how she would react at the sight of him kept him awake, so he took the opportunity to look at her. _Really_ look at her. Of course there was the beauty mark under her right eye, but there was also the tiniest little scar under her left one. The traces of makeup left on her skin and the indent in her hair from the hair tie where her hair has been undoubtedly pulled back. The small dent in her chin and the sharp bow in her lips. The sharp angles of her jaw the rise of her cheekbones. Effortlessly beautiful even when she was sleeping. The devil sighed in the quiet room, his insecurities rising.

How was anyone as beautiful as her supposed to love someone as wretched as him?

Gingerly he stood from her side at the bed and walked into his closet to change out of his tailored suit. Stripped down to nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, he made his way into the main room. After pouring himself a liberal amount of whiskey (if his father was to thank for anything, it would be for creating the humans that created alcohol), Lucifer made to sit down on the sofa to wait out the next couple of hours and felt a sharp prick in his rear-end. He let out a yip that was far too loud - and undignified - for the quiet penthouse. His heart beating wickedly, he stood shock still waiting to see if his detective awoke.

And yes, he had decided that she was _his_ detective. After all, it may have been months, but you don’t sleep in the guy’s bed if you’ve moved on.

After a stressful minute of listening for any movement, Lucifer decided he was in the clear and decided to investigate what had attacked him. The lights were all off in the suite, but being a celestial being had some perks and amongst them was his superior eyesight. He looked over to where he was sitting and saw nothing other than one of those dolls that the detective’s child loves so much. He picked it up to get a better look of it and decided (after looking to see just how, ahem, _lifelike_ the toy may be) it was no threat and tossed it over to a neighboring chair.

Finally, he laid down on the couch and stretched out his abused limbs. The couch was large and luxurious, but Lucifer was no small angel and his gangly legs stretched out over one of the sofa’s arms. As he laid there, Lucifer silently made a vow. He wasn’t sure who he vowing to as he made no promises to his father, but nonetheless he found himself promising that come literal Hell or high water, he would protect Chloe Decker and even her offsp—even Trixie.

Despite his initial fears of not being able to go to sleep, Lucifer found himself drifting off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Lucifer woke up in a panic and grasped for his phone to check the time but remembered he no longer had one. He settled for turning his head to the floor-to-ceiling windows and looking at the sky. After a thousand lifetimes of no electricity, he knew how to read the sun pretty accurately and knew it to be roughly six in the morning. Barely accomplished any real sleeping, but he woke up relatively well-rested. Maybe it was just the nerves. Nevertheless, the King of Hell knew it was futile to try to go back to sleep and the extra hour before the detective would wake up would give him enough time to get dressed and around.

Shuffling into the bathroom, he shut the door behind him quietly and flicked the light switch on. One glance into the mirror had him cringing. His beard was grown out so it was less “5 O’clock Shadow” and more “Homeless Magician” as she would say. His hair was also a mess. While it hadn’t grown out too much, it was definitely longer than he preferred to keep it and the curl was out of hand. His skin had a thin layer of grey surrounding him from the layers of ash and his body had lost a lot of its definition, making him seem ganglier rather than lean.

He stepped into the shower and hoped that the sound of the spray wouldn’t wake her. The last thing he needed was an angry detective with a gun barging into his shower.

He made quick work of cleaning himself and didn’t spend the amount of time he normally would, but the change in air pressure as he was returning to Earth was taking a toll on him now that he was in close proximity to the detective and he had a headache to rival Zeus’s.

_Ah, the things we do for love,_ he thought.

Stepping out of the shower, he blotted his hair dry with a towel, but with the amount of curl that it has gained he was trying to avoid an afro by drying it. He grabbed a razor and went to work on his face. Once he was satisfied with all that, he quietly made his way out of the bathroom and over to the closet and picked out his favorite suit. Grey shirt, black jacket and trousers, and a simple red pocket square. Checking himself in the mirror, he decided that it was as good as he could get (which is not shabby by any accounts) and went back into the main room to pour himself a drink and light a smoke. Then he walked out to his balcony to watch the city begin to wake up.

Before he knew it, he heard the tingy, robotic alarm signaling Chloe’s consciousness. Once again, his heart rate picked up substantially and he felt his palms begin to sweat. In a wholly unconscious movement, he sat his cup and cigarette down to wipe his hands against the legs of his trousers and the inside of his left arm brushed against something hard in his coat pocket. Reaching inside of his jacket, he pulled out a small box. It was clearly a ring box, but he didn’t remember ever buying a ring quite so beautiful. In terms of size, it wasn’t the largest thing in the world – he could afford bigger – but just looking at it had his inner voice screaming “Chloe”. While Lucifer didn’t know everything about jewelry, he knew his diamonds. This [ring](https://mdcdiamonds.com/engagementdetails.cfm?Stock=ES1090&Country=US&gclid=CjwKCAjwp-X0BRAFEiwAheRui_bkbSDgr1QyQRvRZP5D4nEvKzBuP8i8DcenYpYcmsISXg-spxu54hoCoBAQAvD_BwE) was made of black and white diamonds with a round white diamond in the center that was about three carats. The band was forked on either side of the center diamond, swirling the black and white band diamonds around it. It wasn’t obnoxious or overly blingy and Lucifer could see Chloe wearing it – which lead to the rather startling realization that Lucifer wanted Chloe to wear it. It was obviously a ring meant for an engagement and yet, here was the Devil himself contemplating giving it the woman he loved. He quickly shoved the ring back in the box and in his jacket and remembered why he found it in the first place.

He was bloody nervous.

He turned around to look in the penthouse to be greeted with the detective and her jaw all but on the floor.

* * *

Without any warning, Lucifer found himself with his arms full of a very small blonde detective. She ran and jumped at him as he instinctively caught her and held her against him. She was blubbering absolute nonsense and he wasn’t quite sure if it was her not being able to form coherent speech or him not being able to understand her because it seemed that his mind had just give out. The only thing he could think was “Chloe” and he shifted her so that she was being supported by only one of his arms and his other arm went up her back to her neck and pushed away her hair so he could push his face further into her neck and then rested his hand on the back of her head, keeping her close. She was all he could smell and see and feel and hear. It was like his world narrowed to this small tunnel that just consisted only of _her_ and he couldn’t be happier.

Eventually, the sniffling and blubbering stopped and the noises she was making began to have meaning again.

“Is it really you? Are you really back?” she asked, though it was muffled into the side of his neck.

He nodded, voice refusing to come out.

“How—I mean, why – what about – no, I mean _how_?” Chloe managed and he wasn’t sure how she was able to string so many words together.

Lucifer took a shuddering breath and gently let her back down on her own feet and just looked her in the eyes for a while. He reached his hand up to thumb away a tear making its way down her face.

“You’re beautiful.”

Chloe blushed, breaking eye contact before reaching a hand up of her own along his trimmed stubble and up into the long sides of his hair. “You too.”

* * *

After several minutes of just looking at each other and relearning each other, Chloe finally broke the silence.

“So, no barbers in Hell, huh?”

That was about the last thing he expected her to say and it shocked a laugh out of him. In fact, he was so surprised by the laugh that he began laughing even more. That seemed to spark her own laughter and soon they were laughing nearly hysterically.

Doubled over and hurting for breath, he looked up at her and that heat in his chest flared up again and suddenly it clicked.

Not exactly sure himself what he was doing, he stopped laughing and slowly reached into his pocket as he got down on one knee.

Chloe heard the silence settle from the lack of laughter and settled herself. Opening her eyes and looking down at Lucifer, she gasped.

“Lucifer… what are you—” she started before he cut her off.

“Chloe, I know you’re trying to wrap your head around me being here and believe me, I am too, but – “he faltered as he looked into her eyes and saw the emotions, but he continued. “When I was down _there_ , you’re the only thought I had. When I closed my eyes, it was you. When I dreamt, it was of your voice. And believe me when I say I _know_ that this seems unpractical. I mean, we haven’t even dated. Not truly. And still when I look at you now, with you hair messed from sleep and your face bare from makeup and you’re standing there in nothing but my shirt,” his voice taking a bit of a growl, “I know that it’s _you_ , Chloe. It’s always been you.”

Chloe was standing stock still until he started to mention her appearance and it hit her that there he was, impeccably dressed after six months in Hell and she was sure she looked a mess. She hadn’t even brushed her teeth! But nonetheless, his words made the tears start back up again and she could feel the warm tears slide down her cheek.

“So, _Chloe_ ,” he emphasized in that way that he always did when he said her true name, “would you do me the absolute privilege of letting me marry you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again! Remember, kudos and comments (and any other goodies you wanna throw my way) feed me and keep me sane and energized to keep writing monster chapters so quickly! <3


	3. Forever This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Put your faith to the test when I tore off your dress  
> In Richmond on high  
> But I sobered up and I swore off that stuff  
> Forever this time  
> And the old lover's sing  
> "I thought it'd be me who helped him get home"  
> But home was a dream  
> One I'd never seen till you came along"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where it earns its rating. I did the math. 70% of this is smut. Reader beware.

“Lucifer, are you sure about this? I mean, when did you even get the ring?” Chloe eventually managed to breathe out.

Shaking his head with a silent chuckle, Lucifer replies “I have a lot to tell you. Too much to tell you. But that can wait until after you accept my generous offer of marriage.”

Chloe scoffs good-naturedly and motions for Lucifer to get up off his knee. Lucifer wears an odd expression on his face as Chloe rushes to explain herself.

“There’s no rush, is there? Why don’t you explain first and then we can try _this_ again” she explains as she waves a finger between the ring and herself.

He nods and quietly puts the ring back into its home in his jacket pocket. “Excuse me, darling, but I’m just going to snag a drink for us. Be back in two shakes of an angel wing.”

Chloe smiles as she makes herself comfortable leaning against the railing that lines the balcony. Looking over the lights of the city, she becomes so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t hear him return with their drinks, only noticing when there was a glass tumbler with two fingers of whiskey, neat of course, in front of her face and that he was now standing there without a jacket. She accepts the glass with a smile and takes a sip.

Lucifer starts first. “So, how long?”

“How long what? How long since you’ve been, well, you know” Chloe says, stumbling on the name of his domain.

“Yes, how long has it been for you since I’ve been in Hell?”  
Keeping her gaze out over the city but reaching her free hand over to intertwine their fingers, she replies easily, “six months. No clocks in hell?”

He smiles as he looks over her profile. “No, no sun either. Even if there was, time moves differently there. Six months for you was two and a half years for me.”

That got her attention. She turned and faced him. Realizing he’s been watching her, she blushed. “Two years” she asked in shock. “Two years and you still came back for me?”

“Detective, whether its two years or two centuries, you’re all there is for me now. You’re…well, simply put, you’re everything. Forever has always been a word I’ve been able to careless toss about, but it’s never been something to inspire hope before. Before you, that is.”

He said it all so easily, as if it was a simple truth and she supposed that maybe it was for him. And if she were to look back on this time in the future, she’d realize that this was the moment she realized exactly what she saw in Lucifer. It wasn’t the money or the good looks or the accent, though all of those things were definitely an added plus. No, it was the ease of which he acknowledged his emotions with her. It hadn’t been easy from the start, but there’s never been the toxic masculinity that so many men suffer from.

Lucifer isn’t exactly sure what’s running through the detective’s mind, but he can see something click in her eyes and then like a bolt of lightning, she’s on him again. Their lips fuse and he can feel his nose bumping into hers as she kisses him hard. This isn’t a chaste kiss. This is uncharted territory for them as a couple, but for Lucifer, this is his sweet spot.

Almost in a self-flagellating way, Lucifer pulls away to take a breath and asks “what about the explanations? All your questions?”

Pulling him back to her, she breathily responds “they can wait” against his lips and she’s kissing him again.

Not one to look into gift horse and all that, Lucifer bends down at the knees and brings his hands under her butt and lifts her up, allowing her to wrap her bare legs around his quickly hardening erection. There’s a mutual groan at the contact, and Lucifer wastes no time in taking them inside, leaving the half full glasses outside.

As he makes long strides towards his bedroom, Chloe moves her lips down along his jawline and kisses a path to just under the sharp angle of his jaw and begins sucking on the pulse point.

Lucifer’s brain short-circuits a little and he stumbles, banging his toe off of the first step up into his room.

Not one to give up so easily, he takes the remaining two steps in a single stride and closes the distance to the bed in one more. He attempts to sit Chloe down on the bed, but the woman refused to release his neck and he ended up crashing on top of her causing her to hit her head off his shoulder.

The tips of Lucifer’s ears and the apples of his cheeks begin to redden as he apologizes to the detective. “I swear I usually have much more grace than this. It must be you.”

“Gee thanks” she responds with an eye roll. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

So kiss her he does. He takes back control of the kiss and uses everything he has in his arsenal. He runs his tongue along the roof of her mouth and her moan has him straining against his pants in a nearly uncomfortable way.

As her head tilts back along the sheets, he moves his head down and kisses a hot trail along her throat until he reaches the hollow between her collar blades and uses his tongue to trace the sharp edges of one.

Her hand reaches up and threads her fingers through his overgrown hair. She’s speaking again, “take off your damn shirt.”

He can’t stop the smirk from forming on his face as he finally feels in control again. He stands which allows her to move back, laying in the center of the large bed. As his fingers work diligently over the buttons of his shirt, his eyes rake over her.

He sees the red from beard burn already begin forming on her jaw and throat. Her hair is spread out underneath her head like a golden halo. Her eyes are dilated, and her chest is rising and falling quickly as she tries to catch her breath. She has his shirt on and that’s it and yet he can’t seem to stop himself from uttering “you’re beautiful.”

The yellow undertones in her cheeks and neck turn pink with her blush and Lucifer can’t help but wonder how far down it goes. Finally removing the blasted shirt, he crawls back over to her on the bed and moves her stray hair away from her face as he gazes down at her.

“Are you quite sure you want this, detective? Say the word and we stop.”

Her laugh has an almost hysterical edge to it. “ _Want_ it? At this point, if you’re not fucking me in the next five minutes, I may have an aneurysm.”

“Very well,” he grins, “your wish is my command.”

She ducks her head off to the side right before his lips meet hers again. “Just—two quick things.”

Groaning internally, he responds “yes, of course, what are your rules.”

“No, not rules. Just some things need to be clarified. First, this—” she gestures at the two of them, “—well, it’s been a while for me,” her blush darkens more and Lucifer can’t help but to watch it travel down along her chest between the first two sets of buttons left opened. “Second, _Chloe_. Call me Chloe.”

He lets his gaze travel back up to where he meets her eyes. “Yes, of course. _Chloe_.” He doesn’t bother mentioning that what was maybe a year for her was double that for him and it was going to take a lot more effort on his part to make sure the whole thing wasn’t over before it began.

Without wasting any more time, Lucifer starts unbuttoning her – well, technically _his_ – shirt and trails his fingers with his mouth. In all the time that Lucifer has spent imagining this moment, he never quite imagined just how vocal the detec— _Chloe_ would be. So far there hasn’t been any real words, but the sounds she was making would undoubtedly be his undoing. At the final button coming undone, Lucifer sat back up on his knees and just looked for a second. The shirt was gathered around her arms. Her eyes, normally a beautiful green, now just a small sliver of that color was visible. She was wearing a simple pair of cheeky cotton underwear.

Chloe shifted uncomfortably under the gaze. “I wasn’t exactly anticipating this happening.”

Was that insecurity he heard in her voice? _Bugger_ _all_ , that won’t do at all.

Lucifer reached down and palmed himself through his pants, grunting a little when his hand came in contact with his erection. He heard Chloe’s squeaky, surprised “oh” before he made a show of unbuttoning the waistband of his pants and he made sure he held Chloe’s eye contact before he slowly stripped himself of his last remaining article of clothing. He grabbed ahold of himself and gave his cock a few teasing pumps before he crawled back over top of Chloe and cupped her jaw with one hand and began his quest of learning every inch of her body by kissing the corner of her mouth.

“You are,” he started and followed with a kiss to the bottom of her sternum--

“the,” _a kiss to bottom swell of her right breast_ ,

“single,” _a kiss to the bottom swell of her left breast_ ,

“most,” _a kiss to just below her navel_ ,

“beautiful,” _a kiss to the sensitive skin between her hip and thigh_ ,

“woman,” _a kiss to the inside of her left knee_ ,

“I have,” _her left ankle_ ,

“ever had,” _her right ankle_ ,

“the pleasure,” _her right knee_ ,

“of,” _back to her hip_ ,

“loving.”

He pulled her underwear down off her legs slowly before tossing them over his shoulder to land somewhere in his room to deal with later.

Chloe left out a groan and threw her head back against the pillows before reaching her hand down and pulling softly in Lucifer’s hair to get him to come back up. When Lucifer’s face was in front of her own again, she pulled his head down to hers and fused their mouths again once more. One hand tangled in his hair, the other was doing its best at creating art on his back.

He sneaked his hand down between the two of them and pinched at one of her nipples before he carried on and ran two of his fingers along the wetness of her opening. There was a simultaneous moan between the two of them and when he pushed the tip of his fingers into her to test the waters, so to speak, she let out a breathy, high-pitched gasp and bit down on his lip in surprise and the pain coupled with the sounds she was making had was so good that his mind whited out a bit again and then—

There was the unmistakable sound of air displacing and sure enough, when he looked over his shoulder there were two large white wings making their appearance known.

“Ah, bloody hell! I’m sorry, I’ll just—” as Lucifer went to shrug to hide the wings, Chloe’s hands came down to stop him from the motion. His brow furrowed as he looked at her, searching her eyes for answers, but all he saw was curiosity there. No judgement.

Lucifer silently nodded at Chloe to allow her to investigate his wings. Her hand reached up to touch before she stopped herself and looked once again at his face.

“Can I—Does it hurt?” she asked.

He tipped his head back towards them to give her permission. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly, “No one has ever touched them other than Maze and me of course, but neither of those were exactly a comforting touch.”

“Stop me if it hurts or you don’t like it.”

He nodded and tensed as her hand reached forward, but the second she slid her hand along the top of his wing the erection that had momentarily begin to fade with all the wing-talk came back in full force and he let out a groan as he dropped his head to her shoulder.

Chloe immediately pulled her hand away and asked, “What? Not good? Did that hurt?”

“No, very good. Very, _very_ good,” he slurred into her shoulder.

“Oh, really?”

He nodded wordlessly and pushed his erection into her hip to prove to her just how _good_ it was.

Not to be outdone, he moved his hand from where it slipped to her thigh back in between her legs and slowly pushed a finger into her wet heat. His opposite hand came up to roll a nipple between his fingers and her sharp exhale has him grinning again until she reaches down and does a particularly naughty twist around his previously neglected cock. This back-and-forth is new to him in the bedroom, but he loves it.

He finally says enough is enough and eases a second finger inside of her, pushes the heel of his hand against her clit, and does the infamous “come hither” motion and searches for that magic spot. He knows he’s found it when her hand comes off his cock and grabs a hold of his wrist and her hips come up off the bed to increase the friction. Suddenly the only word she is capable of saying is just “fuck” on repeat and soon enough Lucifer can feel her muscles contracting rhythmically around his fingers. Her eyes are clamped shut, one of her hands is a near vise around his wrist ( _he finds himself quite thankful that she moved it off a certain other body part_ ) and the other is digging almost painfully into his shoulder. He slowly works her down from her high and removes his fingers from her center.

When her breathing is slightly less ragged and she opens her eyes, Lucifer is staring at her with a shit-eating grin. “Well, that was extremely arousing,” he says simply.

Her laugh is more just an audible exhale. She finds herself reaching for his cock, but his hand stops her. At her inquisitive look, he explains “as much as I’d love for you to wank me until I’m blue in the face, I’m afraid that I’d rather move on to the main event, as it were. I’ll make it up to you later,” he swore with a wink.

Her blush returned and he was now pleased with knowledge that the blush traveled down to just above her nipples before it was hard to detect. She pushed gently at his shoulders to get him to ease off of her. He rolled off her and over to his back before he remembered about his wings and sat up.

“Darling, do you mind if I put these things away again?” he asked Chloe as she was rummaging through a drawer.

Offhandedly she replied “huh? Oh no. That’s fine.” She turned back to Lucifer and asked, “Where do you keep your condoms?”

“Oh, I don’t keep any. I don’t need any. I can’t contract human diseases and divinity and humanity don’t mix so there’s no fear of any small devils being formed.” He reached over to Chloe and hooked an arm around her hip and pulled her over so she was sitting on top of his thighs. A simple readjustment and—

“What about Charlie?” Her question pulled him out of his thoughts.

“A fluke, darling. Amenadiel had lost his powers and wings and was mortal. As you know, my wings are fine and I assure you, my powers are working splendidly” he answered as he moved his hands to her ass and squeezed in an attempt to get her to move forward towards his cock that was now angrily red and leaking.

“So, you can’t have kids?” Was that… _disappointment_ he saw in her eyes? No, he’d chalk it up to the lust in his eyes.

“No, thank Dad, quite literally, right? Now, love, did you want to continue, or…” he left the question open and gave her a chance to run, but she leaned forward and kissed him again.

Raising her hips, she hovered over his erection while she took a hold of it and guided it to her opening. Slowly she sank down onto him until her ass sat on top of his thighs. He shuddered hard. This felt _different_. Good, but different. No, not just good, but fantastic. When she started rocking, he could vaguely hear himself making all sorts of pitiful noises but all he could focus on was the soft moans and pants coming out of her mouth. Way too soon he could feel the tightening at the base of his spine, and he shoved his hand in between them once again to rub furiously at her clit to get her there first. He could see her thighs shaking from exhaustion and so he braced his feet on his bed and began thrusting into her with vigor and once again her eyes clamped shut and she bit at her lip. The muscles tightened impossibly around his cock, but he powered through her orgasm. When she finally came through, he was still restlessly pounding into her with his hands on her hips.

Her hands splayed out along his chest and she started beckoning to him.

“It’s okay, baby. Come for me.”

The words broke him, and he let out a mangled “Chloe” as he used what very little functioning brain power he had left to remember not to crush her hips.

She collapsed against his sweat-covered chest. As he was trying to catch his breath, she ran her fingers through his hair that was sticking to his forehead, pushing it back up away from his eyes. She traced his stubble-lined jaw with her thumb. When he opened his eyes again, it was to see her looking at him.

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

* * *

“What about the explanations and the questions?” Lucifer asked, rolling over on his side to look at her easier.

“Tell me, is anything you are going to tell me change what I already know about you?” Chloe asked in return.

Lucifer let a small grin cross his face. “There’s nothing you don’t know about me now, Detective. Well, except for maybe my birth-name perhaps, but—”

“Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean “my birth-name”? I thought you told me ‘Lucifer’ was your “God-given name”?”

“Well, it is, but that wasn’t my name at birth. When my _father_ cast me out, I chose to go by the other half of my name. I was born Samael, the Light-Bringer. The Latin word for 'Light-Bringer’ is _Lucifer_. _Lucifer_ also means ‘The Morning Star’, hence Lucifer Morningstar.” Lucifer gestured to himself in that grand way that only he can pull off. “But, to answer your question, no, nothing will change.”

Chloe took a moment to let everything sink in. Her hand slid down his body to take a hold of his hand. She rubbed her thumb along his knuckles.

“Then my answer stays the same. Yes, I will marry you.”

His grin turns giddy and he jumps up out of bed wearing only what he was graced with upon his birth and runs out to the living area. He returns and slides back onto the bed with the ring box in tow. He removes the ring and sits the box off to the side before lifting her left hand and gently sliding the ring onto her finger.

“It’s beautiful, Lucifer” she praises.

Lucifer was momentarily speechless as he looked down at the ring on her finger. Chloe would undoubtedly shoot him should she ever know the thoughts racing through his head, but all he could think was “mine”.

* * *

Their lives got a little bit crazier after that. First, telling everyone that Lucifer was back. Followed very promptly by Chloe trying to stop Lucifer from killing Dan after Dan clocked Lucifer for leaving Chloe like he did. What a mess. It didn’t take anyone very long to notice the engagement band on Chloe’s finger. Trixie was absolutely ecstatic, of course. The others came in all ranges of emotions. Dan was happy for Chloe, but not so happy that it was Lucifer. Ella immediately embraced the two of them in an awkward hug. Linda and Amenadiel both seemed genuinely happy for the couple.

Lucifer wanted a big party, of course, but Chloe had done that already and so she wanted a small ceremony. Lucifer agreed under the condition that Chloe would take two weeks off for a honeymoon. Chloe’s counter of a one-week honeymoon was met with Lucifer’s counteroffer of ten days. They shook on it.

“Small” ended up being at Lux with Lucifer, Chloe, Trixie, Dan, Penelope Decker, Ella, Maze, Linda, and Amenadiel as the officiant. There was no mention of G-O-D and when the very short ceremony was over there was dancing, drinks, and finger foods. At the end of the night, when the guests were all in their cabs on their way home, Lucifer picked up Chloe bridal-style and gave her a chaste kiss before he carried her into the elevator and pressing the button for the penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up! I have an injury and it made typing difficult so I could only do a couple hundred words a night as compared to my normal ~2,500ish and rather than give you more short chapters, I decided to hold off and give a good normal length chapter (or longer). Five days isn't too bad for an update, right? Also, I'm colorblind and so I hope I got Chloe's eye color right! I looked it up and it said they're green. I thought they were gray *shrug*  
> I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has read/subscribed/commented/liked this story. After six days, this story has far surpassed my last most successful story (two years ago!). Four times the amount of subs, just 500 less hits, double the amount of kudos, the same amount of comment threads, and triple the amount of bookmarks! Thanks so so much! I know it is a stressful time for everyone right now and I appreciate the little things you guys do that make me smile! <3  
> First time writing smut. Kudos/Comments/Bookmarks/Subs ease the anxiety and help me update faster!  
> ~WSW


	4. We Ain’t Leaving This Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So girl, hang your dress up to dry  
> We ain't leaving this room  
> Till Percy Priest breaks open wide  
> And the river runs through  
> And carries this house on the stones  
> Like a piece of driftwood  
> Cover me up and know you're enough  
> To use me for good“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I promise I didn’t forget about this story! I got hung up on a different prompt and it was driving me nuts so I decided I should just write it. And I did. If you’re feeling energetic, it’s 25k words and it has all the smut, feels, and whump you could ask for.   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537500  
> But back to this story, I apologize for the brevity of the chapter but I figured I kept y’all waiting long enough. Expect the next chapter within the week (for real this time).

When the elevator doors opened to the penthouse, Chloe was rolling her eyes.

“You really don’t have to carry me over the threshold. I mean, isn’t that a little old-fashioned anyways?” she jokingly complained.

“Darling, please. I am just a little younger than the existence of _existence_. This is barely an old-fashioned tradition. The marital games of Rome are old-fashioned” he scoffed lightly.

Taking a step forward out of the elevator, Lucifer steps confidently into his home. “Welcome home, Mrs. Morningstar.”

She rolled her eyes again. “It’s ‘Decker’. I told you, I’m not changing my name. My father was an only child and I was his only child. It’s a big part of what little I have left of him.”

“Of course, love, I know. I was only joking” he replied softly as he sat her back down on her own feet. Brushing away a stray piece of her hair in what she quickly realized was a fond habit of his, Lucifer continued, “who knows? Perhaps someday I’ll be Lucifer Decker. ‘ _The Light-Bringer’_ and ‘ _The Digger of Ditches_ ” doesn’t have quite the same ring to it, but never say never, right?” he grinned in his signature ear-to-ear fashion.

Grabbing Chloe’s wrist, Lucifer led her to the large, cleared out area in the middle of his living room, accomplished by pushing his grand piano towards the side of the room. When they reached the center of the clearing, he spun around to face her. As he stepped into her personal space, he looked down towards her and asked, “May I have this dance?” in a raw voice - so void of any bravado that her eyes nearly water just from the sound of it - she rarely hears him use.

She silently nodded her response and he wastes no time in wrapping his arm around her.

“Don’t you typically need music to dance?” she asks.

With the simple raise of an eyebrow, a soft piano melody floods the room.

“Wait, how did you do that?” Chloe questions.

“Don’t you know, Detective? I can turn anything on” he quips back at her.

They begin a simple dance. Nothing more than swaying, truly. They’re locked in a tight embrace when the lyrics start.

“ _Everyday I wake up next to an angel,_

_More beautiful than words could say._

_They say it wouldn’t work but what did they know?_

_Cause years passed and I’m still here today._

_Never in my dreams did I think_

_That this could happen to me._

_As I stand here,_

_In front of my woman,_

_I can’t fight back the tears in my eyes._

_Oh, how could I be so lucky?_

_I must have done something right._

_And I promise_

_To love her,_

_For the rest of my life.”_

Between the lyrics of the song, the emotions of the day, and the soft whispers of Lucifer singing along to the song in her ear, Chloe found herself with soft tears rolling down her cheeks. When the song was over and they finally broke apart, she was surprised to find a wet trail down Lucifer’s cheek as well. He allowed her to pull him into another hug and closed his eyes in bliss when he felt her fingers play with the short hairs at the back of his neck.

After an uncertain amount of time had passed, Lucifer pulled away and plastered on his _devil-may-care_ grin again. “Right, well that was lovely. Would you care for a drink?”

It took a second for Chloe to recover from the emotional whiplash, but once she did, she found herself hooking her fingers in the belt loops of Lucifer’s pants and pulling him close again. Leaning forward on her toes, she whispered in his ear.

“It’s our wedding night, we’re alone, and you want to _drink_?”

His grin somehow managed to become even more devilish and he responded by wrapping his hands under the swell of her ass. “ _Detective_ , I like how you think. Right, well shall we move this into the bedroom then?”

“I don’t know, this couch looks pretty comfortable.”

The mental image of her bent over the couch made him release a groan that came from deep in his chest, but he found himself disagreeing. “Later,” he counters, “but now—well, you are technically a queen now and as much as I abhor the thought of religious worship, I feel as though I could get behind of royal worship. Or on top of or under, rather, if that’s more your speed. Honestly, I’m quite flexible both literally and figura—”

Chloe grabbed a hold of his jaw and kissed him hard to shut him up. He eagerly returns the kiss and finds himself picking her up once again. His long legs make the short distance to his bed even shorter and soon enough, Chloe finds herself laid out on a bed of fine silk and Lucifer hovering over her.

The dress she wore for the wedding was white, but it was more of a sundress than anything formal and bared little resemblance to a bridal dress. She was stunning in it regardless.

Lucifer slowly and reverently ran his long fingers up the length of her leg until his knuckles brushed the cotton fabric and bunched around his wrist as his hand kept on its journey. Her breathing stuttered as he passed over the hemline of her underwear and placed a firm, possessive, grip on her waist. His opposite hand came up behind her jawline. He placed his hand there and his thumb rested behind her ear. As he looked down at her, he made another vow similar to the one he made weeks ago. He’s since learned that the vows he makes are for her, even though she’s unaware of them. He silently promised her that he’d make sure that he was enough for her. He pressed his lips to hers. For every bit as passionate as their first time was, this was that plus more.

Lucifer was no virgin. He was almost the definition of the opposite of virgin. And yet, he seems to have lost all of his skill and expertise when he lays with Chloe. Every touch of her skin against his has him seeing the stars he hung. He was afraid of being that “two-pump chump” he so laughed at in his B.C time. (That is _Before Chloe_ of course).

He could kiss her forever, but a certain part of his anatomy argued, and he found himself pulling the dress off of her and dropping it off the side of the bed. She wasted no time in kicking off her shoes and shimmying out of her underwear and Lucifer withheld the sigh that threatened to be released. He was hoping to undress her. _Worship,_ after all, was mentioned. Still, he isn’t one to waiver and so he peeled off his suit in a speed that would have been simply incomprehensible if he was human as she was handling the last scrap of her clothing.

When they both returned to each other, they were bare. They reached for each other at the same time, her reaching for his waist and him reaching for her shoulder. He gently slid his hand down her chest and his gaze filled with awe as he watched her nipple tighten after the softest graze of his thumb. Chloe let her head drop to the pillows and pulled on his waist to encourage him to come closer. Lucifer straddled her legs as he cupped her breasts with his hands.

His voice was the slightest whisper when he said “You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in all my eons. There is not a single human, angel, or any other thing that I have ever felt for as I feel for you.” A twist of his wrist and her other nipple hardens under his hand. “You are so much more than just simple beauty. You are intelligent and have remarkable instincts. You have a depth to you that so many people don’t give you credit for. You are so much more. I love you, Chloe.” Her nipples are both taut and he loves the warm feeling of her breasts in his hands, but this isn’t terribly stimulating for her and he must admit, he is much more of a leg man himself. So, he abandons his station at her chest and leaves a long trail of wet kisses down her torso.

Unexpectedly he finds her grasping his shoulder and halting his movements from going any further.

“Shy, darling? I can assure you, I quite enjoy going down on you.”

Her face was flushed but he got caught up in her eyes and realized he’d totally missed whatever it was that she said. “I’m sorry, love, can you repeat that?”

Somehow her face darkened past cherry and into beet red as she said “Can we just-- I’m ready. For you.”

Slightly taken aback, he wondered if perhaps she didn’t want to do this after all. She seemed quite eager earlier…?

In a talent that was wholly hers alone, she seemed to read his mind. “It’s not—I’m just—uh. I’ll just—I don’t want foreplay tonight. I want you.”

And who was he to deny her. He slid back up her body and slid into home with a shuddering breath.

The sound that she made was the sweetest music to his ears and he let it fuel his movements. He rolled his hips languidly, delighting in the feeling of her beneath him. With his hands on her hips and his hips moving lazily, he glances down at where the wedding band reflects a small band of light up on the ceiling and he thinks it’s appropriate, given his reason for creation. Eventually he can hear her small pants becoming more like breathy moans and so he pulls her hips closer to his and turns his thrusts into a dirty grind and she’s coming. He lets himself fall into the abyss behind her. Neither orgasm seemed to be the epitome of orgasms, but no orgasm is a bad orgasm.

* * *

They spend the rest of the night tangled up with each other. He fulfills his promise and takes her while she’s bent over the back of the couch. He takes her in the shower, and come sunrise, she’s on top of him taking him. They lose track of orgasms and the time. She allowed him one week of honeymoon under one condition. They weren’t allowed to go further than two hours out of town in case something happened that Trixie or the station needed her. He petitioned for much longer and a lavish trip, but he can tell when a battle is lost. So they decided to spend a week in one of his houses that was exactly one hour and fifty eight minutes out of town.

The newlywed couple left the penthouse around noon and ended up at his house around one thirty due to decent traffic. She resisted the urge to gasp and just smiled and rolled her eyes when she saw one of his many places of residence. Well, “places”. He doesn’t reside there. Of course it’s magnificent. When Lucifer looks over, the contagious grin that she wears on her face becomes plastered on his as well. He pulled into the driveway and parked under the port-cochere. He quickly exited the car and ran around the front to open her door for her. After she stepped out, he shut the door and retrieved their luggage from the boot of the car.

Chloe had made it obvious that she wasn’t interested in a “go go go” honeymoon and so he made no plans. They were going to enjoy the quiet and lounge by the pool and hot tub.

And that’s what they did.

Over the week, they slept in. They watched movies. They shagged each other’s brains out. Chloe sun bathed as he cooked their meals. At night, they laid out and looked at all the stars that they couldn’t see in the city smog. While they were star-gazing, Lucifer heard a quiet voice in his head.

“Samael, you’ve made such beautiful stars.”

He furrowed his brow in confusion as he turned his head and looked at his wife who was clearly lost in thought staring up at the night sky. But he was sure he heard her voice.

“Darling, did you say something?” he asked.

She startled a little at the sudden noise in the quiet moment. “Um, no. I didn’t. Why?”

And then he realized what had happened. She had prayed to him. She knew his birth name and she said it in a thought that was directed at him, unknowingly. He rolled over on his side to face her and she mirrored him instinctively.

“The stars are nowhere near as beautiful as you.”

Now it was her who’s brows furrowed. “How did you…?”

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to intrude on a private thought. But, you thought of my given name. Then you directed a thought. That’s a prayer, detective. I can hear when someone prays to me. Very few people know me as that name which is a benefit to changing my name and being known as the Devil and not an angel.”

She seemed shocked, but she took it in stride. As she always does. Then she closed her eyes and he could hear her voice loud and clear in his head.

“Samael, my husband, I love you.”

He grinned. “I love you too.” It was a blessing and a curse. He hated his given name but he took comfort in the fact that if she ever needed his help, she could contact him.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. “So what happens if I think of your name and then think of a picture or image? Or what if we’re having sex and I think of your name.”

He rolled back to his back in contemplation. “I’m honestly unsure. I’ve never been on the forwarding side of a prayer that either of those is applicable. I suppose we could try it?”

She hummed a sound in agreement and he heard her take a deep breath. He heard the “Samael,” that proceeded the prayer, but then it was silent. He couldn’t see whatever image she was trying to portray, but it’s as if he knew the image already and was trying to describe it. He knew without doubt that she was seeing a picture of Trixie, but he didn’t know what that picture looked like. It was an odd feeling. Then the feeling changed and he felt as though he was holding an old photograph of a stuffed bear that he was intimately familiar with despite the fact that he has never seen this bear. Again, there is no visual. Just a memory of a visual. He could describe it but not draw it. Odd.

“So?” she asked.

He licked his lips before responding. “It’s difficult to explain, but were you showing me your daughter and then a stuffed toy?”

Her mouth widened with shock and she nodded excitedly. “That was a toy from when I was a kid. I wanted to a show you something – or someone – you’ve seen before and something you haven’t. See if there was a difference, but you saw both of them?”

“‘Saw’ is a strong word. More like ‘felt’.”

She rolled over on top of him and he left out a small grunt at which she playfully slapped his shoulder. “Stop it,” she said. “Let’s see what happens when I think of you during sex.”

* * *

  
  


Turns out, it’s just a distractive calling out of his other name and then white noise. There may be a “more” or “harder” thrown in there, but that’s it. No new feelings to be experienced.

And with that little experiment over, they move in to the living room and he starts the electric fireplace, for ambiance not heat, as she curls up on the couch. He scoots behind her and wraps a protective arm around her and they’re falling to sleep in no time.

When they wake up, it’s to the last day of their honeymoon and he finds himself sinking emotionally. He’s not a fan of sloth, but this week has been, well, heaven-sent. He can tell that she feels similarly as well. Her feet seem to drag a little as she walks and she’s a little slumped over, but perhaps she’s just tired.

He goes into the kitchen and makes them a quick brekkie and she follows behind him. She winces as she sits on the stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen and he knows she’s feeling sore after all the sex. He forgets that she’s just human and doesn’t possess the strength or stamina that he does.

Lucifer slides the eggs and bacon across the island to her and sits some pancakes and all the appropriate dressings on the island as well. As the comfortable silence settles as they eat, he looks over at the rays of the sun laying gently on her face and he finds himself excited for the rest of their lives.

He’s not sure how yet, but he’s going to make it eternal.


	5. 'Till Someone Needs Medical Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So girl, leave your boots by the bed  
> We ain't leaving this room  
> 'Till someone needs medical help  
> Or the magnolias bloom  
> It's cold in this house and I ain't going out to chop wood  
> So cover me up and know you're enough  
> To use me for good  
> Cover me up and know you're enough  
> To use me for good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than my usual updates AND it only took a day to write it! These comments and kudos...es? have been fueling my fire like crazy. Y'all are awesome.  
> \--  
> Sorry that it got a little whump-y. I try to keep it mostly light angst but, well, you just can't take the whump out.  
> If you haven't already, please go check out my super crazy long whump/fluff fic, ["Strength"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537500/chapters/56455792). Comment and let me know that this sent you there and I'll give you an internet cookie and I may even write a story of your choosing ;)  
> Enjoy!

It’s been nearly a year since the wedding. After their honeymoon, Lucifer moved into Chloe’s apartment semi-permanently. He still had his penthouse, of course, but that was no place for Trixie to grow up. That was a bachelor’s pad and that was simply a description that could no longer be used to describe him.

Just a couple months ago did they finally purchase a [house](https://www.trulia.com/p/ca/los-angeles/1-w-century-dr-40-los-angeles-ca-90067--2174708043). Lucifer had offered for them to move into any of his real estate holdings, but they were either too far away from the precinct or from Dan’s house or Trixie’s school. It took a while to finally find an appropriate house for the three of them.

Maze decided to keep the apartment to herself. Eve has been spending a lot of time there now that she’s returned from her trip of self-actualization. Lucifer couldn’t help but to smirk whenever he saw the two of them together. A demon and the original sinner, well, original _human_ sinner. It made sense, didn’t it?

The house they finally purchased was still way too extravagant, but Chloe found that that was a losing battle with Lucifer. She wasn’t sure why, but he always felt the need to provide and pamper. The house was definitely more apt to be called a “mansion” than a “house”, by Chloe couldn’t convince herself that she really lived in a mansion. Trixie didn’t hold the same hesitation. The place had seven bedrooms. She asked why they needed so many when there was only three of them, and they would sleep together. He waved her concerns off. There was eight bathrooms. A screening room. A home gym. An Olympic sized pool. A balcony (of course. Don’t try to box in an angel). And a game room even. But the most striking feature was the view. The house sat on the top of a hill and the extremely huge master bedroom had floor to ceiling windows on three of the four walls. It was intimidating at first, but they truly lived far enough away from anyone that the view outweighed the potential lack of privacy. While the house was built extremely modern, Trixie’s bedroom gave no indication that it was anything other than an 11 year old girl’s room. The girl’s room had floor to ceiling windows as well, but only on part of one wall. The other walls were painted a pastel pink and she upgraded from a small, twin-sized bed to a queen-sized. Lucifer’s reasoned that if Chloe was the queen of hell, that made Trixie the princess and a princess shouldn’t be in something as trite as a twin-sized bed.

Chloe wasn’t much of a cook, but even she had to admit the appeal of the giant kitchen. Lucifer could cook a five star, twelve course meal in it without feeling cramped. Despite its size, it really felt _homey_.

Out of the seven bedrooms, four had been made use of. The master, Trixie’s, one was done up as a guest room, and one was made into an office for Lucifer, mostly, but also Chloe, to work from home if need be. Every time she asked about the remaining three room, he waltzed around a real answer. He may never lie, but he was quite adept at not giving anything away. She was afraid he was going to knock down the adjoining walls between the three rooms and make some sex cave or something.

One day after she got off work, she went to pick up Trixie and drove them back to their house. As Trixie ran to the dining room where she often preferred to do her homework, Chloe walked to the master to get changed out of her work clothes. She called out for Lucifer but she didn’t get a response. Odd. He’s usually home before her due to the end of her day at the precinct being mostly paperwork. He leaves after the active part of the job is done and comes home before he heads out to Lux for the evening. He usually isn’t home until eleven or twelve on the weekdays and two or three am on the weekends. She sighs heavily. Their schedule kind of really sucks right now.

She sits on the stool in the master closet as she toes off her shoes and dials his number. She shoulders the phone and holds it with her She shoulders the phone and holds it in place with her cheek as she shimmies out of her pants waiting for him to pick up. It only takes a couple of rings before his accented “Hello, darling” hits her ears, but it’s missing its usual pep. She can hear his frustration.

“I’m sorry, is it a bad time? I can let you go…” she trails off.

“No, no,” he rushes to reassure her. “It’s never a bad time for you to call. I’d happily answer your call even in the middle of a gun fight.”

“Then why are you so tense? What’s wrong?”

He groans and she hears fabric rustling as if he’s sat down and moved his phone to his other ear. “The new bartender I hired seemed to have thought that I needed to be here for a shipment, despite the many reassurances that I’ve made that I’m sure he could handle it just fine himself.” She let out a sigh of understanding and he let out an upset sigh. There was the unmistakable sound of the clink of a glass being sat on the bar in front of him and she heard the gentle exhale after he swallowed. “I apologize, love. I didn’t even have time to make you and Beatrice dinner. I hate that we’re spending so much time apart. Perhaps we can make time to go on a trip sometime soon. You and me and even the child. Spend some time together.”

She sat the phone down on the island in the closet and put it on speaker in order to continue getting changed. She was blissfully happy. “That sounds incredible. Where were you thinking? When were you thinking?” She pulled her shirt up over her head and unclasped her bra, releasing a moan that’s usually saved for times spent under the covers. She pulled on one of his (very rare) t-shirts from his side of the closet and a pair of sweatpants before returning to her phone, noticing his quietness. “Lucifer?”

“What were you doing?” he asked stiffly.

“Getting changed. Why?”

He huffed out a breath of relief. “Oh, okay. I thought you were taking care of yourself and I couldn’t bear the thought that I was missing an opportunity to ravish you properly.” She let out a small laugh that was more a happy exhale. “Back to the trip. Maybe New York? Or maybe Mexico if you’re looking for some place warmer. And as soon as you think you could get away from the precinct, we’ll be on the next flight out.”

Chloe debated it before responding. “I think Mexico would be kinda neat. Trixie is half Mexican and she’s never been. Might be cool for her to experience that. I’ll have to check with Dan, obviously. I know he’s not really close with his family, but I don’t know if he had plans to take her someday. As long as he’s okay with it and the Lieutenant signs off, I could finish the workday tomorrow and we could leave on Saturday?”

Lucifer sounded his agreement and they ended the call after he informed her that he wouldn’t be home until ten tonight, which is seven hours from now. She reassured him that she would take care of dinner for the two of them and no, he didn’t need to order dinner to be delivered.

Chloe went out and checked on Trixie who was working steadily on her math homework and chowing down on goldfish crackers. Luckily Trixie has always been a good student.

“Don’t ruin your appetite, babe. It’s chicken nuggets for dinner.”

Trixie left out an excited squeal and closed the snacks. Lucifer was a remarkable provider and a fantastic cook, but his version of a “child-friendly” meal is shrimp fettuccine alfredo. Trixie wasn’t a picky eater, but she started getting a little more excited on opposite weeks when she was going to her dad’s house where they ate a steady diet of Mac n’ cheese, Hot Dogs, tacos, and chicken nuggets.

Chloe threw some frozen nuggets on a tray and put them in the oven for twenty minutes and, bam, dinner.

While she was waiting for it to cook, she found herself walking down the hallway of bedrooms. She peeked in Trixie’s room and saw it was a mess. She’d have to talk with her after dinner and get her to clean it. The guest room was pristine. The maid cleaned that one. The _maid_. _Chloe_ has a _maid_. Wow.

The office was one of the few rooms that the maid wasn’t allowed in. The office and Trixie’s room (just to teach Trixie responsibility). One half of the office was Chloe’s. The opposite half was Lucifer’s. On Lucifer’s side, there wasn’t a paper to be seen. It looks like it did when they first moved everything in. He used it nearly every week when he was doing his finances. He was just a neat freak. Then there was her side. It looked like a car crash and a volcanic explosion had a baby. There was paper _everywhere_. It was on her chair and the floor and even some on the bookshelves next to her desk. But Lucifer never said a word.

She hesitated before she opened the next door. He’s never said she couldn’t go in there. Never even implied it. She was just so sure that she was gonna walk into so BDSM room that when she took a deep breath and opened up the door to find nothing at all, she was a bit perplexed. She stepped in the room and looked around and there was… nothing. She looked at the room. It was one of the more simple of the bedrooms constructionally. It was just as grandiose as the rest, but the windows were simple and the was no vaulted ceilings or extravagant décor. It was just…empty. She checked the other two bedrooms and they were the same way. Just empty bedrooms. Huh.

Chloe heard the timer go off on the oven and went back to the kitchen to pull their dinner out. Trixie was just finishing her homework up and she came into the kitchen just as Chloe was plating Trixie’s dinner.

“Mommy, can we eat in the living room? Dad’s not home! He won’t know.”

Trixie’s insistence to call Lucifer ‘Dad’ since the wedding drives him up the wall. She can hear his response in her head. “I didn’t father you, urchin. That was all Daniel’s doing, I’m afraid.” But Chloe is sure that he’s secretly giddy underneath that impossibly thick layer of armor he puts up.

Chloe sighs at her daughter’s request. As much as she wants to ‘suck up’ to her daughter to show her that there’s fun to be had at this house as well, she can’t just undermine Lucifer’s requests when he’s not home. “Monkey, you know the rules. We eat in the kitchen or in the dining room. It doesn’t matter if Lucifer is or isn’t here. We follow the rules.”

Trixie slumps a little, but soon enough all is forgotten as she digs into the dinosaur shaped nuggets. Chloe and Trixie talk about school and Trixie’s friend Landa. When dinner is over, Chloe washes the ketchup off the plates but leaves the rinsed plates in the sink to be cleaned later. They cuddle up together on the oversized plush seating in the screening room and watch the Trolls movie that Trixie is obsessed with and when the movie finished, Trixie goes to her room to draw for a bit before Chloe tucks her in and reads her a story before bed.

When Chloe shuts Trixie’s bedroom door, she calls Dan before he went to bed to talk to him about taking Trixie to Mexico. When she calls, she gets sent to voicemail. She asked him to give her a call back before he went to bed, but it wasn’t an emergency. Five or so minutes passed before her phone was ringing and sure enough, it was Dan returning her call.

“Hey Chlo, sorry. I was in the shower. What’s up?”

She could vaguely hear him drying himself in the background. The rustle of the towel at least. “I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.”

“Do you mean as Dad Dan or Detective Dan?”

“Dad Dan” she laughed.

“Alright. Shoot.”

She explained the trip. How her and Lucifer hadn’t gotten a lot of time together recently and he offered to take them to Mexico for a week or so, but she didn’t want to step on his toes if he had some sort of cultural outing planned.

“Nah, Chlo. You’re fine. I mean, you’re not going to Guadalajara, right?” he asked.

“Um, no. I’m pretty sure he mentioned Cabo.”

Dan let out a low whistle. “Damn, Cabo. I’m jealous. But, it’s fine. I want to take her toI want to take her to Guadalajara and show her her fellow _Tapatios_ someday, but that’s about it. Let Lucifer spoil her.”

They talked a little more about nothing in particular and rearranged their custody schedule (which was easy seeing as the loose schedule was just switch every other week). When they ended the call, the clock read 9:00 and Chloe sighed. Another hour yet.

She made her way to the master bathroom (which in itself was bigger than her old apartment) and started up the shower. If she wasn’t so tired, she’d have run a bath, but she was mostly interested in getting clean and waiting for Lucifer to get home to go to bed.

As she was waiting for the shower to warm to her preferred temperature, she sent out an email to the lieutenant asking for a week off. She sat her phone down and opened up the closet to grab a towel where she passed a box of tampons. There was a fleeting calculation of when her last period was, but she didn’t pay it much mind when it came up about six weeks ago. A plus side to being with someone that is for all intents and purposes ‘infertile’ is that she didn’t really have to keep up with her birth control, so her periods have been regularly irregular. She pushed passed the box and grabbed a towel and returned to her shower.

She stood under the hot water for a long time. Just standing there soaking in the seemingly endless supply of hot water and great water pressure. Growing up with an actress for a mother, she got to experience some privileges that most other people in the city didn’t get, but nothing ever like this. She lost track of time standing under the spray of water when suddenly a knock against the wall next to the shower had her gasping and nearly slipping if it wasn’t for the strong arms of her husband catching her.

He looked at her with such humor in his eyes that she couldn’t help but start laughing. He was standing under the spray in his suit, but he didn’t seem to care.

“Sorry” he said. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just going to ask if you wanted company. Didn’t realize you were quite so locked in your head.”

Her laughing subsided and she nodded. “Yeah, of course. Get naked and get in here.”

He followed direction and when he stepped back under the spray, she wasted no time in wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace. He still wasn’t totally comfortable with non-sexual shows of affection, but she took it as a win when he relaxed under her arms and wrapped his own around her. He kissed the wet crown of her head.

She whispered, “I miss you”. He responded, “I’m right here”.

He washes her off and she washes him. He explains that Trixie was sleeping soundly when he checked on his way in. She told him that Daniel was fine with Mexico and she asked for a week off. But other than that, there wasn’t many words said. Just basking in each other’s presence.

* * *

She checked her phone after her shower but there was no response from the Lieutenant, which made sense considering the time. When she checked it again in the morning, there was the response she was eagerly waiting for.

_Decker,_

_Of course. Take a week. Take two if you want. You have so much personal time saved up that we couldn’t really stop you if we wanted to. Enjoy._

_LT_

She grinned and shower Lucifer the email who immediately made some calls and booked the trip. They’d leave tomorrow morning and stay for a week. He tried to angle for two, but seeing as how Daniel only agreed to one, Chloe didn’t want to push her luck. Chloe told Trixie when she woke up that they would be going on a surprise trip tomorrow so she should talk to her teacher about what work she was going to miss for the next week. Trixie was, obviously, overly excited.

When Chloe dropped her off at school and drove her and Lucifer into the precinct, her heart was accelerating at a crazy pace. She couldn’t wait to get out of the precinct and just laze for a week.

The hours crawled past. There were no bodies, so the day was spent bureaucratically. Writing reports and filing and all the “no fun” aspects of law enforcement. Lucifer stuck around only to spend some time with Chloe. When the clock finally turned 3:00, Chloe all but burst out of her chair with Lucifer hot on her heels. They picked a bouncing Trixie up from school, she did her homework, they ate dinner, and packed their luggage. When they each settled in for bed and Lucifer clicks the lights off in their bedroom, Chloe rolls towards him. He’s on his back and she’s mostly draped on top of him on her stomach. He runs his fingers through her hair. It’s very domestic.

She can tell he’s almost asleep, so she whispers her question. “Why do we have those extra rooms?”

He makes a sleepy inquisitive sound.

“Why do we have those extra rooms?” she repeated.

“You can never have too many rooms, darling.” His go to answer.

She thought about her period and the empty rooms and she got that empty feeling inside of her. The feeling she gets every time she witnessed how grown Trixie has gotten. The empty-nest feeling.

His breathing has evened out again, but she breaks the silence once more.

“Lucifer?” a breathy whisper.

He groans. “Are you purposely trying to keep me from sleep, woman?”

“Have you ever thought about having kids?”

He stiffened underneath her, and she brushes her hand across his chest to calm him down.

He lifts her chin so she’s facing him and the response is slow, like he’s trying not to frighten a child. “I’ve told you that I can’t have children, detective. It’s simply not possible.”

She nods. “No, I know.” She places a kiss to the middle of his chest above his sternum. “But there are other ways, you know. There’s adoption. There’s sperm donors.” At his pensive glance, she withers a bit. “I don’t really care, I guess. I was just curious. It’s fine.” She lowers her head back to his chest and wills her tears away.

He once again lifted her chin, so she was facing him, but this time he held her there. “Is that something you desire?”

She shrugged.

“Tell me, detective. Is that something you desire?”

Another shrug and she lowered her gaze from his too intense eyes.

“Chloe.” She looked back up at him. “Do you want more children?”

A tear fell from her eye to land on his bare chest and she struggled to keep her voice from shaking. “Not really, no. I mean, I do want more kids. But I want your kids. I don’t want someone else’s. I know that sounds terrible. So many kids need a home, but I don’t know. I’m probably just hormonal. My cycle is all screwed up right now.”

He nodded in understanding and pulled her closer to him. Soon enough, her breathing leveled, and her soft snores gave away her state of unconsciousness. But he found himself stuck in thought. She wants his children. She desires the one thing he can’t give her. Of course.

He can’t help but imagine what it would look like should she be pregnant with his child. Swollen with the evidence that she is _his_ and his alone. When he finally sleeps, his dreams are of children with his hair and her eyes.

* * *

The flight to Cabo was uneventful and their hotel was phenomenal (of course), but the best part was just the time spent with her family. The first half of the week was spent lazing on the beach watching Trixie build sandcastles. Now and then, Lucifer would walk down closer to the water to allow Trixie to swim safely and Chloe a chance to sunbathe. In the sun. That he made. Wow.

Their flight in was on Saturday. They were leaving on the following Saturday’s afternoon. They made it until Thursday.

Thursday morning had Chloe on her knees vomiting everything she’s eaten for the last week. The sound woke up Lucifer and he pulled her hair back and rubbed soothing circles into her back as she emptied her stomach. His concern was palpable, but she assured him that it was probably something she ate that sat funny. The rest of the day went by without incident until the early afternoon when Chloe was dozing off on Lucifer’s shoulder while they were on a desert safari. Lucifer gently shook her awake.

“Are you quite well, darling?”

She nodded, but then her subsequent yawn seemed to undermine her. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired. Must be all this sun. I’m fine.”

He just nodded back at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and it was no time before she was sleeping against his shoulder again.

Trixie paid no mind, chalking it up to her mom being “old” (which pained Lucifer more than being stabbed in the gut to hear).

When they made it back to the hotel suite, Chloe even get to see the clock turn six before she was passed out on the couch.

Friday morning happened much like Thursday’s. As the sun began to rise, Chloe scurried out of bed and into the bathroom and began emptying her stomach. Lucifer came behind her and once again held her hair out of her face and rubbing circles on her back. When she finally slumped against his chest, Lucifer was in full-out worry.

“Maybe we should call a doctor” he says. His voice is nearly pleading.

She shakes her head. “It’s probably just a bug or food poisoning or something. It sucks, but I don’t want to ruin the vacation or scare Trixie. If I’m not better by the time we get home tomorrow, we’ll check it out.

He wants to argue but there’s no point. Lucifer helps her back on her feet and allows her to brush her teeth and rinse her mouth out.

They were going to do a boat excursion today, but they agreed it would be unwise to risk her getting seasick, so they decided to do some horseback riding instead. Trixie was pumped because she had always wanted to ride a horse but never really had the opportunity before. When they arrived at the barn, Trixie’s excitement had officially worn off on Chloe and Lucifer. They signed the insurance papers and borrowed a helmet for Trixie. Then they were listening to some quick instructions on how to ride and they were jumping on their horses.

Lucifer has ridden before and Chloe has been on a horse once before, but that horse was led by someone walking it on the ground. She’s never had to direct a horse before. All in all, though, it didn’t take long for her to learn and she started to think Trixie was a natural. She may need to invest in lessons for her.

They opted for the mountain trail ride, having had enough of the beach for a while. The terrain was rough, but the views were gorgeous. About three-quarters of the way into the ride, her chest began to really ache from the constant bouncing from being on a horse. Chloe wasn’t spectacularly well endowed when it came to her bust which made her wonder why the back and forth bouncing motion of horseback riding was affecting her so bad, but she was wearing just a normal t-shirt bra and nothing with a ton of support so it was probably just a bad fashion choice is all.

At the end of the ride, she was sure that if she would’ve spent one more minute on that horse, she would’ve began crying. Her breasts were aching like never before and she had never heard of anyone complain of anything like this after riding. She gained a whole new respect for those girls that compete in rodeos now.

On the drive back to the hotel, Trixie kept up a near breathless monologue on how much she loved that and that was her favorite thing she’s ever done before, etc etc. Lucifer noticed Chloe’s silence and looked over at her from behind the steering wheel, mouthing an “you okay?”

Nodding, she mouthed back “just sore. Long ride. Fun though”

He settled a bit and his focus shifted back to driving. Chloe could vaguely hear Trixie’s droning in the back seat, but it was hard to focus on anything other than the pain radiating out from her chest.

It’s a bit of a puzzle to figure out who would shower first, but Trixie wins out. While Trixie is showering, Lucifer asks Chloe if she was feeling any better.

She shrugged as she dug through the fridge. “I think so. I mean, I’m still tired, but I haven’t been sick since this morning and I’d actually be more surprised if I wasn’t tired at the end of a weeklong vacation. A vacation’s not quite the same when you’re a parent.”

Lucifer slid up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Pushing his erection into her ass, his voice drops an octave when he speaks. “I could always try other ways to get you to relax, should you wish it.”

Letting out a soft sigh of happiness, she tilts her head to the side, and he takes it as an invitation to continue. He kisses the expanse of her neck and one his hands trails up her skin under her shirt. When it reaches its destination, he gropes at a breast and she about flies out of her skin. Her undignified squeak has him backing away quickly and holding his hands up in surrender. “Woah, woah, woah. Darling, what’s wrong? What did I do?”

She leans her forehead against the cold door of the fridge and groans as her breast throbs. “Nothing, I’m sorry. Fuck. Ow. My boobs are just sore from the ride. I’m fine, I swear. I should’ve warned you.”

Confusion painted over his face. “Your breasts are sore from a horseback ride? Are you sure you were riding correctly?” he teased.

She stuck her tongue out at him before grabbing an ice pack and putting it to her chest. “ _Yes_ ,” she rolled back at him. “I just had the wrong bra on, you jerk.”

“Actually, I like it better when _you_ jerk.”

He managed to duck just in time to miss being hit in the face by the ice pack.

Saturday morning was no different from the previous two mornings.

“When we get home, we’re calling a doctor.”

She nodded reluctantly. “Okay, but we wait until Trixie is with Dan and until tomorrow for the visit.”

“But, detective, tomorrow is Sunday. Offices will be closed.”

She gave him a look that said _‘if you want it done so bad, figure it out.’_

* * *

When they dropped Trixie off at Dan’s, Dan eagerly scooped her up in a tight hug and ruffled her hair.

“Hey monkey! I missed you. How was the trip?”

Trixie shouted out an “awesome!” and then she was running inside.

Dan shook his head and came down the stairs from his apartment to meet Chloe and Lucifer in the car.

As Chloe saw him approach, she warned Lucifer to not say a word about her being sick. He agreed.

“Hey guys,” Dan started as he leaned against the door of Chloe’s Charger. “Enjoy the trip?”

Both of them agreed easily and they fell into small talk about what they did and how Trixie behaved and what happened. Neither Chloe nor Lucifer made any mention of Chloe being sick, but Dan was still scrunching his eyes at her suspiciously.

“Are you okay, Chlo? You seem off.” Dan noted.

Chloe shrugged. She wasn’t like Lucifer with the complete aversion to lying, but she wasn’t going to actively lie just because it was a little easier. “The last three days or so I’ve been sick, but it’s nothing too bad. Just been waking up sick and feeling a little tired.”

“Yes, and then there’s the thing with your breasts.”

Chloe’s face deepened in color and she shot Lucifer daggers from her eyes.

Dan watches the interaction and asks what Lucifer was talking about. Lucifer explains the horseback riding and then the heavy petting session while Chloe actively tried to melt into a puddle on her seat.

Dan didn’t seem overly disturbed, but his detective face kicked in and he looked between the couple and then settled on Chloe for a little bit. “So, have you been hungry for pickles lately too?” His voice betrayed no hint of what he was implying, but as soon as he asked, Chloe’s stomach let out a loud grumble.

Dan grinned like he was let in on a secret. “I don’t know, Chloe. Sounds a lot like what happened when you were pregnant with Trixie.”

Chloe’s mouth opened as she started putting the pieces together and sure enough, this was exactly like what happened when she was pregnant with Trixie.

But then Lucifer spoke up. “I’m afraid that’s quite impossible, Daniel.”

Dan laughed. “Oh yeah, sure. You’re trying to tell me you guys haven’t had sex? You’re married for Christ’s sake. Look, I may be her ex, but I’m her friend too. It’s fine. I’m happy for you two. I’m not blind; you’ll make cute kids.”

The muscle in Lucifer’s jaw was jumping angrily and Chloe knew he was a minute away from hellfire burning in his eyes. “No, _Daniel_. I can promise you that I keep Chloe most satisfied in the bedroom. And out of the bedroom. Hell, I’ll keep her satisfied in _your_ bedroom. But I’m afraid that a child simply isn’t in our future. It’s not possible.”

Realization clicked in Dan’s head and he was stepping back from the car. “Oh, ah, shit, dude. I’m, uh— I’ll just go check on Trixie. Goodnight.”

As Dan all but ran into his apartment, Chloe could see what Dan was thinking. She had every pregnancy symptom and it was the only reasonable explanation and yet her husband was unable to get her pregnant. It screamed “affair”, but that was absolutely not the case. But Dan didn’t know that.

Lucifer peeled out of the apartment complex’s parking lot with a squeal from the tires and he was speeding down the street. His grip on the steering wheel was so tight that his knuckles were white.

“Lucifer, what’s wrong?”

Nothing.

“Lucifer, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

Still nothing.

Surely he didn’t think… “I swear I’ve been faithful.”

At least that garnered a response. A grunt more than words, but still the “I know” was comprehensible.

“Then tell me what’s wrong.”

Silence.

They were easily going fifty over the speed limit and she was passed concerned. Past angry. She was scared. Closing her eyes, she prayed.

_Samael, please, I’m scared. Please stop. Tell me what’s wrong._

He sighed and pulled off the side of the road. When he hit the brakes, the seat belt tightened against her chest as her body tried to slam forward out of her seat. The movement had her biting her lip to avoid crying out from the pain in her tender breasts.

She waited patiently for him to start talking. When minutes tick by on the clock and he makes no move to speak, she closes her eyes again.

_Samael_ —

But her prayer gets cut off when his head rips around to face her and his eyes are devil red. “GET OUT OF MY BLOODY HEAD.”

And there are the tears. She pushes herself up against the car door and tucks her legs up against her, imitating a fetal position. She sobs. She cries the tears that she’s been wanting to cry for the last couple of days. She’s sick and she’s sore and she’s tired and this vacation was supposed to be relaxing but somehow they’ve ended up here. Her ex-husband thinks she’s cheating on her current husband. She overstepped her bounds and has successfully pissed off her current husband. And she’s just so sick and tired of holding it all back. So she doesn’t. Her sobs wrack her body. She shakes and struggles to catch her breath. Her cries are so loud that it takes her a long time before she even recognizes that Lucifer’s desperately trying to calm her down.

“I’m sorry, Detective. I’m sorry. Chloe, breathe. _Breathe_ , Chloe.”

When she looks back up at him, he looks about as wrecked as she feels. Her voice is small and pathetic when she adds, “I don’t feel good.” And then that small little bubble of nausea that has been sitting in her gut since this morning explodes and she’s frantically unbuckling her seatbelt and throwing the door open. She just barely manages to open the door before she’s throwing up everything she’s had to eat in the last eight hours along the side of the road. Which has been nothing. And the bile that’s racing it’s way up her throat is burning on its way. She feels Lucifer’s hand at her back, but it won’t stop coming. When her body has finally gave everything it had to give, she slouched back against the car seat and groaned.

Lucifer’s voice was quiet. “I would give you the world, but all you ask for is me. And then when you do ask for something, it’s the one and only thing I can’t give you. It’s a cruel joke.”

She faces him. “Lucifer, I’m pregnant.”

“You can’t be, darling.”

“I am.”

“You’re positive?”

“Well, I haven’t taken a test, but—“

“Then we’ll get you a test. But I promise you, you’re not pregnant. There’s another explanation. I’d love for it to be that you’re pregnant because I fear that whatever it is won’t be as nice.”

She lets that sink it. “If I was pregnant, you’d be happy?”

“It’s impossible, darling.” His voice became laced with frustration and he was nearly whining now.

“Okay, hypothetically then.”

He answered much quicker than she would’ve thought he would. “Of course. I would be ecstatic that you and I somehow managed to break the rules of nature and create what would undoubtedly be the most beautiful child to ever grace the face of this earth. To be able to watch you swell with proof of my child and, therefore, my claim on you would be a sight that would be unparalleled in my life. There’s some deep part of me that is screaming to mark you so that the whole world knows your mine. The ring helps but to have something that’s a part of me inside of you all the time...” He lets out an animalistic growl and she can’t decide if she’s turned on or upset at the blatant possessiveness he’s showing.

She buckles herself back up after rinsing her mouth out with a water bottle. “We’ll get a test. But I know. I’m pregnant.”

“We’ll get a test” he parrots.

* * *

They get a test. He reads the box as she’s explaining how it works. He tries to follow her into the bathroom but that’s a hard no from her, so he settles for standing by the door.

As she’s actually taking the test, the reality of all of it sinks in. She’s pregnant. She’s going to have the Devil’s baby. A half-angel, half-human baby. She’s going to have to raise an infant. Start from scratch all over again. Chloe doesn’t know if it fills her with excitement or dread and isn’t that something.

She sits the test down on the sink after capping it again. After flushing and washing her hands, she lets Lucifer in.

“And now we wait” he says.

And they do. They sit and wait. She literally twiddles her thumbs. The three minutes are the longest in her life. But then they’re up and someone has to check the stick.

Before she can reach for it, Lucifer is already up and grabbing it.

“Aha, I told you. It’s negative.”

Her mouth drops as she yanks it out of his hands, but sure enough there’s just one line. It’s negative. Just like that, all those scary thoughts about angel babies and the long nights and all the hassle that goes into raising a small human being fly out the window and she’s left with this hole in her heart. She cries for something she never even had.

He seems to realize his mistake when she buries her face in her hands and cries. He pulls her from her spot sitting on the toilet lid and she crumbles onto the floor. He sits down on the floor and pulls her so that she’s leaning against his chest. Her face buries into the soft fabric and her hands pull tightly at his shirt. “That was insensitive of me. Forgive me.”

When she calms enough to speak again, her voice is hoarse. “Make an appointment.”

He simply continues to run his hand through her hair.

* * *

When she finally falls asleep, Lucifer leaves the room and calls in a favor with a doctor to meet at his offices tomorrow, despite the fact that they’re technically closed. It’s a done deal and their ‘appointment’ is rather early in the morning. Lucifer goes back to his bedroom to crawl under the covers with his wife

The following morning passes by like a funeral procession. She wakes up first and races to get to the toilet in time to empty her stomach. It’s a close call, but she makes it. Then Lucifer is behind her, settling into his place at her back. Then it’s finish, flush, wash, brush. They’ve fallen into this sad routine so easily. Then they each get dressed and he drives her to the doctor’s office in total silence.

He parks the car. Unbuckling and exiting the car, she doesn’t move a muscle as he walks around the other side to open her door. He reaches a hand in for her to grab and she swings her legs out and rises. Lucifer guides the detective into the building with a soft hand on her lower back but her eyes are empty. She’s miserable. He can’t help but feel like he’s done this to her.

As soon as they step inside the building, the doctor is greeting them and ushering them into an exam room. They stop at a scale and weigh her and he’s not totally shocked to see she’s lost weight. She usually weighs about 120 pounds, but her weight was only 114 pounds today. That’s to be expected with the amount of food she’s been not able to keep down.

Then Chloe is sitting on the exam table and while he’s taking down vitals, Lucifer is explaining her symptoms.

“Without any further information or examinations, it sounds a lot like the early stages of pregnancy.”

At Chloe’s sniffle, Lucifer’s heart shatters a little more. “I’m afraid that’s not possible.” He’s getting tired of having to explain this terrible burden of his. “I’m incapable of getting my wife pregnant and she has assured me that there’s no one else. And she took a test and it came back negative.”

The doctor looked at Chloe. “Ma’am, would you like to talk in private?”

Chloe shook her head. “No, he can stay. I can tell you with 100% honesty that there is no one else.”

The doctor nodded and began his lines of questions. Every question that he seemed to ask pointed at pregnancy.

Chloe laid back at the doctor’s request and lifted her shirt to reveal her midsection. Her eyes stayed trained on the ceiling as the doctor prodded at her abdomen asking if different areas hurt. The answer was “no” for all of it.

“Okay, folks, I know you seem gung-ho on this not being a pregnancy but I’d bet my last dollar that if I got an ultrasound in here, there’s a baby in your belly, Chloe.”

The Devil and detective are speechless.

Chloe comes to first. “The test was negative though.”

“A false-negative isn’t as rare as people may think. Sometimes the tests are just faulty. Would you like me to get an ultrasound machine?”

At her affirmation, he instructed her to undress totally from the waist down and put a gown on from the cabinet while he was getting the machine.

When the doctor left, Chloe began undressing before Lucifer piped up. “Chloe…” he warned.

“Look, Lucifer. I know. It’s impossible. Except, maybe it isn’t. Everything else that you know for a fact about yourself is wrong when you’re around me. How do you know this isn’t too? Maybe being a miracle lets me carry a miracle. Did you think about that?” And he hadn’t thought about that. He often forgot that she was a miracle in the literal sense of the word. “And what’s the harm anyways? He sticks a wand up in me and we know for sure then. I either am or I’m not. No biggie.”

“He’s going to do _what_ now?”

Chloe is sitting back down on the table and before she gets the chance to explain, there’s a knock on the door and she answers with “come in”.

The doctor wheels an ultrasound machine in behind him and plugs it in. Turning back to Chloe he instructs her to lay flat on her back and bend her legs. The doctor places a sheet over her for privacy.

Lucifer watches with curiosity as the doctor pulls out a long wand and then slides a condom, of all things, over it. To make it even better, he swipes lube on it as well. Lucifer’s growling under his breath and when the doctor is asking Chloe if she’s ready, Lucifer can’t stop himself from reaching out and grasping the doctor’s wrist to prevent him from going forward with his motion.

“I wouldn’t” he threatens.

The doctor throws a pleading glance at Chloe and at this point, Chloe has had enough. She snaps. “ _You_!” she points at Lucifer, “will sit in _that_ chair,” pointing at the chair next to her at the head side of the bed, “and stay _silent_.”

He releases the doctor’s hand and sits down next to her, skulking. The doctor lets out a breath of relief and asks if she’s ready to carry on. At her “yes”, he inserts the wand and turns on the machine. He moves the wand from side to side and then he settles on a slightly more white than black area. He presses a button on the screen that freezes the frame. Looking back at the couple staring at him in anticipation, he turns back to the machine and fidgets with a couple buttons before a steady thump-thump-thump fills the room. Chloe’s eyes water but Lucifer has no idea what is going on.

“Congratulations,” the doctor says. “You’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave something behind! Love y'all  
> \--  
> Name poll for babies! For a boy: Caspian, Damon, Jax, or Jet. For a girl: Lena, Nova, Payton, or Quinn. OR SUGGEST SOMETHING ELSE!


	6. Or the Magnolias Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So girl, leave your boots by the bed  
> We ain't leaving this room  
> Till someone needs medical help   
> Or the magnolias bloom   
> It's cold in this house and I ain't going out to chop wood  
> So cover me up and know you're enough  
> To use me for good  
> Cover me up and know you're enough  
> To use me for good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You thought you could get rid of me! So this update did take quite a bit longer than usual, but its nearly its only 3k words short from matching the word count of all five previous chapters combined, so I think it was warranted. It is unedited because while I was writing it I had received some rather negative comments on both this and two of my other stories and I started overthinking everything.   
> \--  
> This chapter is super long and it has everything from explicit sex scenes to family bonding. I debated splitting it but decided to keep it as is until someday when I may go back and edit it. I updated the tags for the fic. Maybe peruse them before starting? No trigger warnings that I am aware of. One last FYI - Lena is pronounced "lay-nah" in this story. Feel free to read it however, but that is how the characters are saying it.

The doctor looked over at the couple and barely resisted shaking his head with laughter. Chloe was handling the news much like most women would; the onslaught of emotions presenting themselves with quiet tears rolling down her face. Lucifer, on the other hand, was eerily still and staring at the screen. His poker face could surely win him millions should he ever decide he wanted out of the nightclub life. “Would you two like a moment?” asked the doctor.

It seemed to be enough to break the trance that Lucifer was in, because he asked a question in return in lieu of an answer. “This… _machine_ is one hundred percent certain? Chloe’s pregnant?”

“I’m not an OB/GYN, but yeah, pretty positive. And by the looks of it, I’d say she’s probably about eight to nine weeks along too, which is on the later side of finding out, but like I said, I’m not an OB. But, Mr. Morningstar I can assure you. Your wife is pregnant.”

Lucifer acknowledged this with a small grunt. Eventually he moved his eyes from the machine that was displaying a grainy black and white image to Chloe. “May we have the room, Doctor?” the angel asked.

Wordlessly, the doctor stood and left the room. The gentle click of the door shutting behind him triggering Lucifer to stand and move to kneel in front of Chloe. Chloe’s eyes were locked on the picture, but with a gentle squeeze on her knee, she looked down at him. The tears in her eyes were contagious. “Chloe, I’d say don’t take this the wrong way but I’m unsure of a way to say it so that it doesn’t sound accusatory, so I understand. I just need to ask one last time. There’s no one else? No doubt in paternity at all?”

If he wasn’t looking at her, the steadiness in her reply may have misled him to believe she wasn’t crying at all. “No, Lucifer. No doubts. It’s yours. I don’t know how. I’m as confused as you are, but like I said before, maybe the “rules” that you are so sure of? Maybe you need to throw the book out when it comes to me. I don’t know why. I don’t know what makes me so special, but that” she pointed at the indiscernible white dot on the screen as if that meant something to him, “is proof that maybe you don’t know all you think you do.”

At the end of her little monologue, he looks up at her for a second to allow it to all sink in. When he seems to have a grasp on the new reality, he stands and takes a seat next to Chloe on the small exam table and wraps her in an embrace. Chloe could hear his voice mumble something next to her ear, but couldn’t make out what he was saying. She pulled away from him slightly and asked him to repeat himself. He looked her dead in the eyes when he apologized. Her eyebrows furrowed. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I’m afraid that I lied to you, darling. I told you I was incapable of getting you knocked up, as it were, and yet here we are.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “So not a lie and so not the point right now. Lucifer,” she waited until he met her eyes, “you’re gonna be a father.”

The words made him flip to look at the screen. “Right, so which one of these spots is our spawn?”

She playfully slapped his shoulder and told him to let the doctor back in. The doctor pointed out the “spawn”, as it were, to Lucifer and encouraged Chloe to begin prenatal vitamins. He explained that eating light foods like crackers, toast, yogurt, and ginger ale will help with the nausea. Before leaving them to clean up and leave, he explained how critical it was to see a real OB/GYN as soon as possible.

When the doctor left and Chloe got redressed, Lucifer stayed silent, held up in his own thoughts. When all was right again, they made their way to the car in silence as well. Chloe lasted until they both sat buckled as he was turning the engine over before she broke the suffocating quiet. “Okay, what gives? You’ve never been this quiet before. Ever. What’s up? I thought you said you’d be happy.”

He looked startled at her question. “I am happy, darling. But I’m also terrified.”

She searched his eyes and didn’t find any other hidden truths, so she exhaled and relaxed into her seat. “So am I. I mean, Trixie is nearly twelve,” saying that out loud had Chloe’s heart flipping in an odd way. She couldn’t believe her little girl was almost a teenager. “It’s been a while since I’ve been through this. I thought I was done. I’m glad I’m not, don’t get me wrong. Just,” she shook her head and looked at him, “emotionally drained right now.”

He voiced his agreement and they rode home in peace.

* * *

As Trixie was with Dan, the house was dark when they arrived. Lucifer quickly ran around the car after he put it in park and opened the door for her. She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the dopey grin from forming on her face.

Walking into the house and toeing their shoes off, Lucifer spoke. “Well, we have the rest of the day to ourselves. What is it you’d like to do, love? Sleep, perhaps? I know you’ve been tired.”

“Actually, I was wondering if you could cook something for lunch. Between all the puking, growing of a human, and not eating yet today, I’m kinda starving.”

“Of course, love. Sit. I’ll whip something up.”

“Something” ended up being ham and cheese sandwiches and the shocked face of his when she giggled just made her laugh harder.

“What?” he asked. “I can make something different? I just figured you weren’t up for anything gourmet.”

She reached for his leg from her spot on the couch when he turned to walk away and held him there. “No, Lucifer. This is fantastic. Thank you. It’s just, this is right up Trixie’s alley and she’s gonna be so pissed when she finds out you made me a ham and cheese and you made her eat shrimp for dinner last week.”

The humor finally seemed to catch up to him and he smiled as he handed Chloe the sandwich and took a seat next to her. “Yes, well there is something to be desired about that girl’s tastes. Honestly, who scoffs at calamari?”

“An eleven year old.” Chloe bites into the sandwich and lets out a quiet moan. She truly was hungry. She leans into Lucifer’s side and the quiet that settles between them is comfortable. She finds herself drifting off and Lucifer must have noticed because before she knows it, he’s picking her up and carrying her to their bed. He turns to leave, but she’s grabbing at his shirt and asks him to stay with her and how could he resist her? So he settles in behind her after undressing and pulling on a pair of pajama pants. He helps her slip out of her bra and then they’re both out.

* * *

While he could only sleep for a couple of hours, Chloe slept until five in the afternoon. He fed her a simple dinner and when she pulled on her pajamas, she was out like a light yet again. As Lucifer laid there and watched her sleep, he realized for the first time just how exhausting this whole thing must be for her. He took a cursory glance at her abdomen before he slid his hand from her hair down to lay on her stomach. There was no outward sign that anything had changed. If anything, she was slimmer than ever. Yet he couldn’t help the shuddering breath that he exhaled as his hand laid as close as it could to the child that Chloe was carrying for him.

Rolling over gently as to avoid jostling the detective, Lucifer grabbed his phone and called the lieutenant, leaving a voicemail explaining that Chloe was was ill and would be taking tomorrow off to see a doctor. He knew that she’d be upset that he called her off instead of letting her do it herself. He sent Chloe a text explaining that she was off work tomorrow and they’d go see one of those fancy letter doctors that they needed to visit so that when her alarm woke her in the morning, she’d see the text as well. With that all settled, he curled back around her and allowed a pleasant unconsciousness to overtake him again.

As it turned out, the morning sickness waits for no alarm. Regardless, she did see the text he sent her. Chloe let Lucifer sleep in, something he hasn’t been doing much of. As she looked over his prone form and admired his bare, scar free, back, she realized just how much she’s been letting him take care of her. Turnabout’s fair play and all. And it was exactly that reason that Lucifer found himself waking up to the smell of breakfast cooking. Wrapping up in a robe, he made his way out to the kitchen and behind Chloe, wrapping his arms around her waist. With a kiss to her jaw, he muttered a “good morning” in a deep voice thickened with accent from his sleep. She smiled a rare, toothy smile and turned her head to meet his lips. “Good morning to you too.”

“I take it by the smile and lack of toiletry tango that you’re feeling better?”

Chloe huffed a laugh, “oh there was ‘toiletry tango’, as you put it. You just must not have heard me this morning so I let you sleep in. But honestly, yeah. Feeling a little better. Maybe it’s just cause I know I’m not dying, but everything doesn’t feel so gloomy all the sudden.”

The rest of the morning went by peacefully as they finished up their breakfast and scheduled an appointment with Dr. McCarthy, Chloe’s OB. They were surprisingly able to get an appointment in just a few hours thanks to an earlier cancellation. Chloe took the time to get a shower and clean up while Lucifer cleaned up the mess left from dinner. Chloe’s shower was short and sweet, leaving her with ample time before the appointment. She decided to forgo getting dressed just quite yet, instead opting for one of Lucifer’s fluffy white robes. She had her own, of course, but she just couldn’t pass up being surrounded by his scent. Plus, she knew he’d get riled up in seeing her in his towel. Both because he was possessive by nature and because for being literal Satan, he was oddly a neat freak and while he has always been more than willing to share clothes, there is some strange line that he prefers not to cross with towels.

Sure enough, when she walked out into the living room where Lucifer was sat on the couch reading a book in a language with letters she couldn’t even understand, Lucifer’s eyes initially glazed in a tell-tale sign of mild arousal when he saw her before they returned to normal and narrowed with the wrinkle in his brow. “Seriously, detective? It’s our bloody house. Wear nothing at all. Don’t wear my bloody robe. At least tell me you dried off before thieving from my side of the closet.”

Chloe couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out from her chest. Taking a seat sideways on his lap as he bookmarked his page and sat the book down, she decided on teasing him a little. “Nope,” she said, popping the p. “All that’s underneath here is a whole lot of wet me.”

Ah, and there was the lust again. She leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss, but ultimately kept it chaste despite his best efforts. When they finally parted, she slid off his lap and curled up into his side. She could tell that there was some comment sitting on his tongue about how water and Italian leather sofas don’t mix, but she knew that he learned long ago that buying a new piece of furniture is much easier than risking an argument. Eventually though, the cold dampness of the robe was becoming uncomfortable and she left to finally get changed. When she returned, she found the robe that she had precariously discarded on the floor was gone and she could hear the shower running. Turning on the television, she started up a show she had been binging. When she married Lucifer, she married him for everything that he was, and one of those things just happened to be extremely into his appearance. This meant his showers typically ran around an hour long when they weren’t showering together. Plenty of time to watch another episode or two.

She made it one episode in before she heard the shower turn off. Another one and a half episodes before he finally graced her with his presence. And a presence it was. They’ve been married for over a year and together for, well, a questionable time before that, but she doesn’t know if she’ll ever get used to his shamelessness. Of course she walks around her house naked when the time calls for it, but he doesn’t just walk. He demands everyone’s presence. He is a showstopper and he doesn’t even try. It’s times like these that Chloe is grateful that she is resistant to his otherworldly magnetism, because if this is how he is normally, she can’t imagine what he must be like to those not so lucky as her. And, obviously, because he’s Lucifer, he catches her jaw on the floor and turns that innate charm up a notch.

“See something you like, darling?” At her nod, he continued, “well, you see, I’ve read about this very special hug that you can do—” and was cut off by her slapping his shoulder.

“You’re an idiot. Totally insufferable, I swear. But even if I did want to, and I do—” his grin grows, “but we can’t. I have an appointment in less than three hours and there is no way I’m letting Dr. McCarthy poke around down there after we have sex. Not happening.” His frown is almost laughable, but she refrains. He agrees, looking every bit like a kicked puppy, and she convinces him to put actual clothes on so that they can go get lunch before her appointment. While he takes two hours in the bathroom, he takes a merely ten minutes in the closet before he comes out looking like a million bucks.

The traffic is horrendous and what should have been a mere thirty minute drive to a local diner, Mel’s, ended up being closer to an hour. It was close to Lux, but they haven’t gone in a while due to moving. It wasn’t Lucifer’s typical joint, but he helped the owner out back in the fourties when Mel was starting it up and that granted him excellent customer service when he patronized the establishment. Plus Chloe loved the greasy food. Chloe ordered a “Melburger” with a side of mozzarella sticks and Lucifer ordered goat cheese and turkey sliders. Their orders came out way before customers who were there much earlier than them. Chloe dug into her burger with a fervor that Lucifer’s not sure if he’s ever seen from her before. The “Melburger” was no small sandwich and not that long ago, they had a rather hearty breakfast and yet Chloe was devouring the burger like she hasn’t eaten in days. Halfway through her burger, she looked up and saw his raised eyebrow and blushed.

“Sorry. It’s just, I’m starving,” she timidly answered to his silent question.

He waved her off. “Nonsense, you’re fine. But you are aware that no one is planning on stealing it from you, correct?”

Her blush deepened but she made no response. Instead, she started eating again, but this time with less gusto. When Lucifer finally started eating his meal, he closed his eyes with the first bite. The food was truly excellent here. He made a mental note to bring Trixie sometime in the near future.

They ate in silence, but when their plates were nearly empty, Lucifer found the silence turned from comfortable to thick. He looked up and saw Chloe deep in thought, staring at the crumbs on her plate. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

She shrugged but answered anyways. “It’s stupid. I’m just kind of nervous. I mean, I’m excited, don’t get me wrong, but… well, I don’t know.”

He placed one of his hands palm up on the table and she sat one of hers on top of his. “I do believe you’d be just the tiniest bit insane if the thought of growing a spawn didn’t unnerve you a little bit. Especially a Devil-human hybrid spawn. Well, angel-human hybrid I suppose. The devil applies to me only.”

Chloe’s eyebrows furrow. “How do you know for sure? I mean, the rules don’t really apply here.”

“I suppose it’s best explained with an analogy. If you receive a scar as a child, you wouldn’t expect your child to also receive that scar. When I was created, I was an angel. It was only after my creation that I fell and therefore became the devil that you know and love. That particular trait was one “gifted” by dear old Dad. So unless he’s even more of a right-bastard than I think, which is hard to imagine, and plans on _blessing_ the spawn with the same “gift”, it’s more likely that you’re carrying an angel-human like Charlie. That is, if Charlie even is half angel. I’m not sure I’m convinced. I mean, I know that Dromos thought he was, but he has no wings and was conceived when my brother was mortal. Wings take a while to form corporeally, but the child is over a year old and still nothing. I think he’s garden variety human.”

Chloe’s fingers trace patterns over his palm. “So our child probably won’t be the antichrist? He’s probably an angel-human hybrid and will have _wings._ I’m not sure this is helping the nervousness. I mean, so many new questions. What’s the life expectancy of an angel-human baby? How do you dress a baby with _wings?_ What happens if they just” she makes a motion with her hands, “pop out in public?”

Lucifer mimics her earlier shrug. “If my theories are correct and Charlie is just a plain old human, then this’ll be the first of its kind. What I can say for sure is that if this baby is half angel, that means it’s half divine which makes it celestial. Celestials are immortal.”

Chloe huffed out a shaky breath. “That’s great. That’s awesome. So I’m going to give birth to an immortal angel-human baby. Awesome.”

Just as Chloe was speaking, their waitress walked up to collect their dishes and drop off the bill. Her eyebrows raised but she made no mention of the conversation. Lucifer settled the bill and left a three digit tip. The couple made their way out to the car and drove to the nearby doctor’s office for their appointment. As they were waiting in the office waiting room to be called back, only then did it hit Lucifer what Chloe said.

“‘He’? It’s going to be a boy?”

Chloe turned to look at him. “Huh?”

“Earlier in the diner. You said ‘He’s probably an angel-human Hybrid’. ‘He’ is the masculine pronoun in English, is it not? So it’s a boy?”

Her mouth formed an “o” in understanding. “No, well, maybe. I don’t know what it is and we won’t for several months. It was just a slip of the tongue.”

The thought of a son terrified Lucifer. After all, he invented daddy issues. It’s not like he has a great father-son relationship of his own. But a girl… well, he couldn’t help but cringe at the thought of the young women who danced in his club or occupied his bed before he and the detective were monogamous. All the sudden Lucifer was intimately aware of Chloe’s earlier nerves. How could he be a dad?

The appointment was boring, if he was being honest. They did the same things that the doctor performed yesterday. They learned that Chloe was around nine weeks pregnant which put a hesitant birthday in late July/early August. Dr. McCarthy congratulated the soon-to-be new parents and explained that it was normal to see some symptoms such as an increase in appetite and some mood swings but that they were welcome to call her if they had any questions. The doctor printed out some grainy pictures that Lucifer couldn’t decipher if his life depended on it and then left the room as if it was no big deal that Chloe was pregnant. Well, he supposes that to Dr. McCarthy is probably was no big deal. Lucifer allows Chloe a moment to right herself and then they were leaving the office and heading home.

* * *

Lucifer felt a sense of reassurance when Chloe told him that Trixie’s pregnancy was easy. Very little symptoms other than the morning sickness, tenderness, and cravings. Of course she was tired towards the end of it, but she assured him that was all. It took him approximately one week to find out that this time around wasn’t going to be that easy. The morning sickness stuck around, her appetite was fierce, and between the mood swings that came from nowhere and her new total aversion to the smell of cigarettes, well, who could blame him if he hung around Lux a little bit longer than was strictly necessary. Not all the side effects were negative though. He found he rather appreciates the fact that she’s maybe just a little more needy and carries a little more weight in her breasts. Needless to say, he’d never tell her that out of fear that she’ll misinterpret and begin crying as she’s been prone to doing. The mood swings aren’t nightmarish and he’s definitely seen worse from drunk girls who can’t hold their liquor, but that almost makes them worse because Chloe will be totally normal for a couple of hours or days and then he’ll switch the channel on the telly and she’ll begin crying because she was watching what he just switched off. In the end, he decides that watching In the end, he decides that watching her gain the little extra weight from the increase in appetite is worth the extra crankiness.

They decided to tell Dan since he got stuck in the middle of it all but to keep it quiet from everyone else for a little while. Dan was oddly excited for them and both Chloe and Lucifer found that his excitement wore off on them a little as well.

Another week later and Chloe could officially tell she was pregnant. The bump was still able to be hid under her baggier clothes, but she’d officially “popped”. Unfortunately, that came along with more aches and pains. Fortunately, Lucifer was not at all what she would’ve guessed he would be like. Sure, he was still awkward around the baby subject and preferred to call it anything other than a baby. And yet when it came to Chloe, he was more attentive than she could wished for. If he noticed her grimace, then he was next to her offering a massage. He didn’t think she noticed, but she saw the cartons of cigarettes in the trash and the thought of him giving up smoking just because she couldn’t handle the smell anymore made her heart melt a little.

At twelve weeks they had another appointment. Due to spending more time at Lux, Lucifer hadn’t spent as much time at home with Chloe and because of this, he hadn’t seen much of her outside of work at the precinct and at night in bed. So when Chloe lifted her shirt for the ultrasound, Lucifer found himself gaping at the small bump where her normally flat abdomen resided. And then when Dr. McCarthy announced that Chloe was pregnant with twins, his jaw somehow managed to drop further yet. There was a not-so-small piece inside of him that was bloating with overly inflated male pride. Not only was Chloe pregnant with his child, but with _two_ of his children.

As Dr. McCarthy continued with the exam, she asked “Is there any history of twins in your families?”

Chloe responds “no” at the same time as Lucifer’s “yes”. Chloe’s head whips over to look at Lucifer. “What do you mean ‘yes’? You have siblings that are twins?”

“More like I have a twin sibling. Identical twin, actually. His name is Michael. We aren’t close.”

Now it’s Chloe’s turn to gape. Before she has a chance to say anything, the doctor speaks. “It’s actually unlikely that this twin pregnancy is a result of that. Twins come from the mother’s side and identical twins aren’t genetic so it appears you guys are just lucky! The twins you’re carrying, Chloe, are dizygotic. Which means fraternal. Also means that there’s a chance you’re carrying any combination of sexes. Two boys, two girls, or one of each. There’s so increased risks with twin pregnancies but so far you’re looking good.”

Once again, the doctor finished up her exam and printed some pictures that now showed two detectable humanoid blobs and labeled “A” and “B”. pulled her shirt back in place, Lucifer watched as she closed her eyes and ran a hand over her face.

“Is everything okay, Chloe?”

Removing her hand and meeting his eyes, she responded. “Yeah, just a lot of information and I’ve already got this killer headache.” Then she stood from the exam table and he watched her ghost a hand along the top of the table as she walked around it.

“Is that all? You seem unwell. You’re pallor.”

Just then, her next step was slightly out of line. “I’m fine. Just been a little dizzy when I sit up too quickly.”

He knew he had to pick his next words carefully lest she mistake him. “Darling, I think it’s time we told the precinct. I won’t ask you to stop working – I won’t waste my breath. I want what’s best for you,” _and the babies,_ “and I don’t want you to be chasing down a lowlife and suddenly find yourself unable to walk straight.”

Her eyes narrow but it’s only a moment before she nods. “Yeah, I was going to suggest it anyways. I don’t know that I’m ready for riding a desk yet, but maybe we take some of the easier cases with a lower likelihood of being shot at. I apparently now have three lives to protect at one time, even if two of them are invulnerable angels. Literally. Wow, what is the world that I’m living in. Plus I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be able to actually chase anyone down. I’m not sure if you noticed, but I’m not exactly in the best of shape right now.”

“Immortal, darling. Not necessarily invulnerable. Who knows if they’ll receive my invulnerability. Mazikeen is a celestial but she’s not invulnerable. And even if they do receive my invulnerability, who’s to say that your power to negate it won’t cancel it out? Truly uncharted territories, remember?”

If her head wasn’t spinning before, it definitely would have been after that explanation. “So treat it like any other pregnancy. Got it.”

* * *

The department was eager to keep the detective and her CI (and consequently their solve rate) on in any way they could and proved themselves accommodating.

The next couple weeks pass by uneventfully. Lucifer and Chloe had some more routine appointments and they decided to sit down and talk to Trixie.

Trixie is finishing up homework at the kitchen table when Chloe calls her over to the living room where her and Lucifer are sat on the couch. Chloe’s stomach is definitely visible even from underneath her baggiest blouses but luckily for them, Trixie hasn’t seemed to notice, or has noticed but thought it impolite to say something.

When Trixie walks into the room and sees her mother and stepfather both sitting there, her step falters. “Am I in trouble?”

Chloe rushes to reassure her. “No, monkey. No, you’re not in trouble. We just wanted to talk to you.”

“Are you finally going to tell me you’re having a baby?”

Lucifer’s grin was matched with Chloe’s choking coughs. “The little urchin clearly got your notable intelligence, Detective.” Turning to Trixie he adds, “But you’re actually not entirely correct. Your mother is having twins. That’s two babies.”

At this point Chloe had finally relearned how to breathe and sent a glare towards Lucifer. “Trix, how did you know?”

Trixie’s eye-roll couldn’t have been more dramatic if she tried. “Seriously, mom? I’m not stupid. You’re married, have sex, and now you have a belly. I made a bet with Maze to see how long you guys would wait to tell me. Totally lost fifty dollars.”

Chloe didn’t even want to know where her daughter had gotten fifty dollars and who was teaching her to gamble it. “So… is it okay? I mean, you know that I still love you and nothing is going to change—“

“Yeah, it’s fine. I know you love me and honestly, I think it’s cool. As long as one of them is a girl. I really don’t want two little brothers. I guess one little brother would be cool though.”

All Chloe could do was laugh. “So you’re hoping for one boy and one girl?” Trixie nods. “Then how about we make a friendly family bet since you’re apparently a little gambler. Trixie thinks one of each. I think it’s two boys. Lucifer, what do you think?”

Previously uncharacteristically quiet as he watched the mother and daughter talk, he refocused his attention. “Two girls. I think that Chloe Decker makes fantastic girls.” Trixie’s lower lip turned into a sweet pout and she lunged at Lucifer on the couch. She landed on his lap with her arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders and her face tucked into his neck. Lucifer wrapped an arm around Trixie under the guise of keeping her from falling from her rather precarious position on him, but Chloe could see through the façade. Lucifer has gotten much more comfortable with kids over the last year of being a stepfather.

“So there it is. Trixie for one of each, Lucifer for two girls, and me for two boys. Losers have to do something of the winner’s choice. Deal?” Everyone verbalized an affirmative and it was a rare moment when they were all a happy family.

* * *

Two weeks later was their 18th week appointment and they were told that they would be able to find out the genders. They were able to take Trixie out of school early and stop by Mel’s before the appointment where they went over their bet from two weeks prior before their appointment.

Then they were all cramped in the small room at the doctor’s office. Dr. McCarthy applied the gel to Chloe’s stomach that was a prominent bump now. “Okay everyone! Ready to see what you’ll be having?”

The family chirped their agreements.

“Okay, let’s see. Let’s start with baby A.” Dr. McCarthy moves the wand over to the right side of Chloe’s stomach, focusing on the screen in front of her. The doctor released a quiet laugh. “Baby A is showboating for us, it seems. You see this little bit here? Definitely a boy.”

Trixie looked a bit unsettled but turned to laugh at Lucifer. “Ha! Guess that means that you’re not winning. Now it’s between mom and I!”

Lucifer released a dramatic sigh. “Yes, that does seem to be the case, urchin.”

If the doctor noticed anything unusual about his pet name for Trixie, she didn’t let it show. “Okay, now baby B.” Loving the wand over to the left side of Chloe’s stomach, up closer to her chest, the doctor stayed quiet for a long time, searching for a good view. After a few silent minutes of poking at Chloe’s stomach and moving the wand around, the doctor finally sighed. “Sorry folks, but baby B is a little more shy than his or her brother. We won’t be able to find out quite yet if you’re having two boys or one of each.”

Trixie pouted heavily and slumped in her chair but made no other sound the rest of the appointment. Dr. McCarthy informed Chloe and Lucifer that everything was looking good and the babies were growing well. They scheduled another appointment for two weeks and then made their way to Chloe’s car. When everyone was buckled in and Lucifer was starting the car, Chloe heard a small sniffle from behind her. Turning around, she saw Trixie looking at the window with unshed tears in her eyes.

Chloe’s concern was overwhelming. “Babe, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Trixie just shrugged and seemed to pull back into herself further, tucking her chin into her shoulder so Chloe couldn’t see her face any longer.

“Monkey, you need to tell me what’s wrong so I can help. If you don’t tell me, we can’t help you.”

At this point, Lucifer had it figured out. “Urchin, there’s no guarantee that the second spawn is a boy as well. There’s a 50% chance of it being a girl so you can have the little sister you want.”

Chloe’s face lit in realization. Unbuckling and opening the door, Chloe transferred back to the back seat next to her daughter. “Come here, baby” she beckoned with her arms spread. Trixie hurried to unbuckle and climb into her mother’s shrinking lap where she sobbed openly into Chloe’s shoulder. Trixie has always been so mature for her age and it can be easy for Chloe to forget that this little girl is only twelve years old. Running her fingers through her daughters hair, Chloe met Lucifer’s worried gaze. All it takes is a confident nod from Chloe and Lucifer understands. He puts the car in drive and drives them home while Chloe is holding Trixie. Now that Trixie has a guise of privacy, she begins to open up.

“I don’t want two brothers, mommy.”

“Is that really the only problem, Monkey? Cause I’m just wondering if maybe seeing the babies today maybe made it a little more real?” Trixie just nods slowly against Chloe’s shoulder. When she opens her mouth to talk, her sobs come back full force again. Chloe hushes her and restarts running her fingers through Trixie’s hair. “Shh, babe. It’s okay. You know you can tell me anything. I won’t be upset.”

Eventually Trixie quiets again and she’s so quiet and still that Chloe begins to wonder if she fell asleep. They were nearly home when Trixie finally spoke up. “What if you don’t have time for me anymore?”

Between the question, the fact that Trixie was awake and the voice from out of nowhere, and Lucifer swerving to pull over alongside the road, Chloe wasn’t sure what to be more shocked about. Turns out she didn’t have to think too long because before she knew it, Lucifer was unbuckling and opening his door to join the now crowded back seat. neatly pressed pant legs. When Lucifer spoke, there was a conviction in his voice that left no uncertainties in his words.

“Beatrice, listen to me and hear every word. Whether you were your mother’s only child or one of a hundred, you would be no less special to her, or to me I suppose. You will _never_ have to worry about being cast out or living in a shadow. I will personally promise you that we will find time for you. Things will be different and it will take an adjustment. Babies are needy little buggers, but I want you to be fully aware that we will _never_ ignore you or your desires. Do you understand me?”

Trixie’s pouty nod had Chloe fighting back her own tears. When Lucifer bent down— or rather he leaned forward, Trixie really was growing like a weed now— and laid a kiss on Trixie’s forehead, Chloe lost the battle and felt a rogue tear slip down her face. Closing her eyes, she prayed “ _Samael, I love you.”_

And if his returning smile seemed a little watery as well, well that was their secret.

* * *

Lucifer is a lot of things, but of all the things he is _not,_ patient tops the list. But of all the things that he _is,_ chivalrous is— well, maybe it doesn’t top the list but it’s definitely up there. And so for the last twelve weeks and five days, he’s waited for Chloe to initiate anything in the bedroom. And he’s waited. And waited. But between being tired and not feeling her best, she hasn’t been up for anything. At all. Nothing. Not even some petting. So imagine his surprise when she wakes him up in the early hours of the morning with a hand around his cock.

“Well _hello_ Detective” he cooed.

“Listen, Lucifer. I am ridiculously horny. If you don’t want to do anything, that’s fine but I’m just letting you know that if you’re not in me in the next sixty seconds, the vibrator in the bottom drawer will be.”

He doesn’t need to be told twice.

Her stomach does require the smallest amount of consideration but Lucifer is quite literally the most sexually experienced being in the universe and so in under thirty seconds he finds Chloe on top of him riding him desperately. Lucifer never really understood the appeal of pregnant women, and if he were being honest, he actually typically found them _un_ appealing, and yet just like everything else, Chloe is special. He couldn’t decide where to look. Her head was tipped back in pleasure, her teeth biting at her lower lip. One of her hands was pressing down on his chest and the other was pawing at her breast through her shirt. Then her stomach that housed _his_ children. His _son_. Sons? His daughter too? They have an appointment later in the week to see if baby B is cooperating this time. Ultimately his gaze settled on the spot where their bodies joined, watching as she impales herself on his rigid cock. He could hear her over the sounds of wet skin on skin. Chloe’s never been quiet in the bedroom, but never quite this vocal. Her needy moans turned into desperate whines and the hand laying on his chest started digging welts into his skin. He took his cues and sat up which had the (very much intended) consequence of pushing her further on his dick. He wrapped a strong arm around her back and snuck his opposite hand in between their bodies to circle her clit. It only took three thrusts before she was crying out and digging crescent shaped trenches into his back. He worked her through her climax gently as he continued to roll his hips into hers.

Panting, she captured his lips with hers. “More, please. Again, Lucifer. Please,” she begged against his lips.

He pulled out from her which earned him a whine that had his cock jumping. He sat her on her knees and gently pushed at her back, encouraging her to bend over. When she pieces together what he was asking of her, she let out a deep moan of approval. “Yes, please, Lucifer.”

He lined himself back up with her cunt that was now pornographically wet. As he pushed the tip in, he grabbed ahold of her shrinking waistline and squeezed. “You’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

She nodded quickly and reached back to grab at his hip to encourage him to enter her fully. “Yes, I swear. Now dammit, Lucifer. Fuck me.”

He thrusted in her with a slow movement that let her feel every inch of him. He set a punishing pace and it was no time at all before he felt her inner walls flutter around him and she was nearly screaming her release, dropping her arms so that she was essentially being held up by Lucifer at the hips. The unwelcome thought of “it’s a good thing Trixie is at her father’s” raced through his mind before he could stop it. Once again he began to slow down with her release. Though he knew she was insecure about it, Chloe typically couldn’t go much longer after finishing twice. She would be too busy fighting to keep her eyes open to think about a third round. Assuming it would be the same this time, he attempted to pull out of her again but found her whining and clawing at his ass in an attempt to stop him. She turned her head so that she could look him in the eye and he saw that her expression looked almost timid, hesitant. Lucifer just smiled.

“My my, you are insatiable tonight aren’t you?”

She blushed which was ridiculous considering their current position. “It must be a pregnancy thing. I’m just really wound up.”

“Please, allow me to unwind you.” Lucifer lifted her easily and laid her flat on her back. He reached up and grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under her hips. “Now tell me, do you require my cock or will you allow me to taste you?”

Chloe’s eyes slammed shut and she frantically nodded again. Lucifer laid down between her legs and lifted them so they rested over his shoulder on his back. The feel of the cool silky sheets against his straining cock was too good to resist, so he found himself rolling his hips into the bed. Chloe must’ve taken notice because she was tapping his head to get his attention. “Let me suck your cock.”

Lucifer tsked. “Such dirty words from such a straight-edge detective.” He managed to rotate them so that they were both on their sides in the classic sixty-nine that he loved so much.

He wasted no time in burying his head between her thighs. He buried his tongue in her wet heat and found she was still fluttering from her previous orgasm. The action must have sparked her because he blinked and he could feel her tongue following the thick vein that was pulsing on the bottom of his cock. It took more concentration then he cared to admit to not buck into her mouth. He doubled down on his ministrations with his tongue and soon the event turned into a battle. He’d fuck her with his tongue, she’d use her tongue to draw patterns on his cock. He’d swipe across her clit, she’d draw him in her mouth. He’d push two fingers in her, she’d roll his balls between her hands. He finally won when he pushed down directly on her clit with his tongue and her thighs shook around his head. When she recovered, she drew him in her mouth as far as she could and vacuum-sealed her lips around his length while running her tongue around the lip of the head of his cock until he came down her throat. By the time he recovered from _that_ particular trick, she was fast asleep and snoring. He fixed her clothes and tucked her in, curling in beside her.

* * *

Unfortunately their twenty week appointment was at the same time as a sleepover of Trixie’s so she couldn’t go along with them to find out the gender of baby B. Lucifer and Chloe agreed that they would surprise Trixie somehow and do a fun way to tell her the gender. Although Lucifer still acknowledged that he lost the family bet, he changed his prediction from two girls to one of each because, quote, “there is no way someone as annoyingly strong-willed as you didn’t conceive at least one exact replica of yourself”.

Dr. McCarthy seemed overly excited to see them, as per usual. Chloe could tell that the doctor had a thing for Lucifer. Nearly everyone does. Chloe’s learned to not get jealous though. Lucifer has made it blatantly obvious that he only has eyes for her.

“Hopefully today is the day that I get to tell you if it’s two for blue or one of both! Half way through already! How are you feeling?”

Chloe huffed. “I’m exhausted. Dizzy sometimes. And it seems no matter how much water I guzzle down, my skin is still dry and itchy. Other than that, good.”

Dr. McCarthy let out a small sympathetic laugh as she rolled Chloe’s shirt up and poured gel over her midsection. “All normal. As for the exhaustion, I recommend naps. It sounds juvenile and hard to accomplish if you’re working, but if it’s possible, try to schedule an hour or two a day around lunch that you can either nap or just sit back and relax. If you’re feeling dizzy, try not to move from one position to another too quickly and have something to hold onto when you’re standing up or sitting down.” After finally getting the monitor set up and everything ready, she moves the wand down to Chloe’s skin. “For the itching, I can recommend some lotions but try to stay at the water as much as possible.” She focused on the screen for a minute before smiling. “Seems baby B decided to not be so shy today. I can confidently say that baby B is a girl!”

Lucifer’s smug “I told you so” in her ear couldn’t have sounded any sweeter.

* * *

They decided on getting a chocolate cupcake with pink on the inside to give to Trixie to tell her she was going to have the little sister she wanted.

After they explained what it was, Trixie eagerly peeled the wrapper and bit a huge chunk out of the cupcake. The squeal she made when she saw it was pink, indicating a sister, was deafening to say the least.

Trixie’s eager rambling about picking out toys and clothes for her new baby siblings had all of Chloe’s unease about whether or not Trixie would accept the babies fading away.

* * *

“Lucifer! Come here quick!” Chloe called out from the living room sofa.

Lucifer was on the other side of the house and yet he was there in a second. “What is it? What’s wrong? What happened?” His face is etched with concern as he looked down over her trying to find a problem.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Nothing is wrong. Give me your hand.”

He wordlessly stuck his hand out into her waiting grasp and allowed her to pull it to her stomach where he promptly felt a small but firm kick to his hand. His eyebrows shot up. “Was that…?”

“Your so

“Your son, I think. It’s getting a little tight in there, but pretty sure _that’s_ your son and _this,”_ she says as she relocates his hand, “is your daughter.”

He feels another small kick against his hand and he has to sit down to process everything. Of course he’s watched as Chloe’s stomach has swelled with proof of the fetuses she’s carrying. He’s seen every ultrasound and heard every heartbeat, and yet this seems to be the first piece of proof that’s undeniable to him. He pushed his hand down slightly against her stomach and he’s rewarded with a fierce kick to his palm again. He can’t control the smile that burns across his face like a wildfire anymore than he can control the soft “why _hello_ ” that he finds himself saying to the angels safe in Chloe’s womb. Lucifer seems to realize what just happened and he quickly schools his expression and pulls his hand away. Chloe grabs at his hand again.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?” he asked.

“Don’t pretend that you’re not awestruck by this like I am. Probably even more than I am. Drop the tough guy act.”

He gently pulls his hand from her grasp to her disappointed sigh. Her head drops to the arm of the couch and she stares at the ceiling. Lucifer carefully moves his hand back to the spot where his son — his _son_ — was moving earlier. Chloe’s head snapped up and he looked at her hesitantly. She nodded and he made small circles on the taut skin of her stomach and she released a sigh of content and closed her eyes. When he still received no sign from his son, he pushed slightly like he did earlier and found that the action garnered the reaction he was hoping for when he felt the quick nudge against his hand. The little giggle he made was so foreign that he couldn’t even believe he could make a sound like that. Chloe must’ve had a similar thought process because she was looking at him like, well, like he put the stars in the sky.

“Does it hurt?”

She shook her head. “Sometimes, when they feel like having a WWE match in there, but right now it’s just…awesome, I guess is the right word. Why don’t you ask again in a couple weeks when they start running out of room and they decide my ribs are ottomans and my bladder is a pillow.”

He put one hand above each of them and felt in awe as they tickled his palms with their kicks. “Names.”

“Huh?” Chloe responded eloquently.

“We need to give them names. The babies. They need names.”

Chloe refused to potentially ruin the moment by acknowledging the fact that that was the first time he called them babies and not “spawn” or “fetuses” or some other offhand name. “Names. Have any ideas?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it until right now, but I think I do. These children are not just normal children. They are angels. They are the technical prince and princess of Hell, not that they’ll ever see the place if I have anything to say about it. But they are both divine and royalty and their names need to reflect that. They need to have strong names.”

Chloe’s head tilts. “I agree. But nothing outlandish and no Lucifer Jr. or Lucifina.”

Lucifer chuckles. “No. I was thinking Damon for this one,” _a kick from her lower right side_ , “and maybe Lena for this one?” _a kick from her upper left side._

Chloe wanted to hate the names but they seemed too calculated to be from the top of his head. “What do they mean?”

Lucifer seemed surprised that she would actually consider it. “Damon means ‘ _to tame’_ or ‘ _to conquer’_ and of course there’s the German translation meaning “ _demon”_ which is too goo to pass up,” he winked. “Lena means _‘temptress’_ , which is obviously not a good meaning for a child’s name, but it also is a rather charming name meaning ‘ _light’_.”

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear the ‘demon’ bit about Damon and the ‘temptress’ part about Lena. I hate to say it, but I really like those names.” To be honest, Chloe didn’t care a ton about names. Trixie’s name is Beatrice because it was Dan’s grandmother’s name and he wanted to honor her. “Got any other brilliant names up there for middle names?”

The smile he wore was borderline shy. “Just an idea, not any names. I think it would mean a lot if Trixie helped pick out the middle names. We’ll obviously have veto power if she decided on something puerile like “Orange” or “Kite” or something that only your urchin would deem appropriate to name an infant but I think it would let her feel like she has a say in some of this.”

Chloe smiled as she pulled his face down to meet hers in a chaste kiss. “I think that’s a great idea.”

* * *

“I get to pick the middle names?” Trixie stood in shock before Chloe and Lucifer.

“As long as you don’t pick something stupid, yes.” Chloe elbowed Lucifer in the side but he didn’t even budge. “We’ve agreed to tell you the first names so that you can make your decisions in an educated manner, but you are not to tell another living soul — or non-soul in the case of our friendly neighborhood demon —“ Trixie sighed as if she was hoping she found a loophole, “of their names. Do we have a deal?” Lucifer extended his hand out.

“Deal,” Trixie said as she shook the devil’s hand. “So what’s their names.”

“Damon and Lena” Chloe answered.

Trixie grinned. “Cool. So I know what I want Damon’s middle name to be, but I’m going to have to think about Lena’s. She needs to have a kickass name.”

“Trix, watch your language.”

“Sorry, mom, but it’s true.”

Lucifer bit the inside of his lip to keep from cracking a smile that would inevitably end up with his nearly seven month pregnant wife yelling at him. “Care to enlighten us, child? What is my son’s middle name?”

“John. Like grandpa.”

Now “John” wasn’t a necessarily favorite of Lucifer’s, but it was a strong name that paired well with Damon and it was timeless. Not to mention the sentiment had his wife in tears.

“Mommy, if you don’t like it we won’t use it. I just thought—“

“No, no monkey. I love it. Damon John Morningstar.”

That had two heads spinning to look at Chloe. Clearly not expecting the reaction she received, she asked “what?”

Trixie was first. “I just realized that the babies won’t have the same last name as me.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Chloe asked.

Trixie hesitated, but eventually she shrugged. “I guess not. I’ll just have to tell everyone they’re my siblings.”

With that Chloe nodded and silently exhaled a breath, thankful to avoid a potential meltdown. Then she directed her look at Lucifer who was looking at her like she had six sets of eyes. “What’s with the face, Lucifer?”

He continued to stare for a while before saying anything. “You’d have them share my last name?”

She laughed. “Well, duh. You’re my husband. They’re your kids. Who’s last name did _you_ think they were going to have? Espinoza?”

Lucifer felt his eyes burn. “No, not _Espinoza_. I _assumed_ they would be ‘Decker’. You said you kept your last name to honor your father’s family. I assumed you wanted to carry on the bloodline.”

Chloe’s mouth gaped. “I hadn’t even thou— would you be okay with that? I mean, Trixie has her dad’s last name.”

“Love, my last name is fictitious. Hell, my first name is mostly fictitious. The reason I chose them was just because they meant “ _light-bringer”._ That and because it’s impossible to get around on Earth without some form of a last name. It means nothing. Honor thy father, and all that. Damon John Decker. Lena Decker. Plus, their lives will probably be a lot easier if they don’t have the “Morningstar” label flashing.”

Chloe pulled Lucifer into a tight embrace a a sweeping kiss, much to Trixie’s chagrin.

“Nasty.”

Lucifer peels his suit jacket off and throws it on top of her. “Shush, urchin,” he teases, which is merely met with giggles.

* * *

Where weeks 18-28 were mostly enjoyable, Chloe was back to feeling shitty in the third trimester. The later half of the second trimester saw a surge in her libido which carried over into her third trimester but now that she was comparable to a whale, she wasn’t super confident in voicing those desires. Plus when you add in the aches and pains of carrying two babies for thirty weeks and some cramping that’s probably a mild form of Braxton-Hicks, Chloe really wasn’t feeling sexy. The pain in her back, hips, and pelvis was nearing unbearable. She found herself snapping at people for minor inconveniences and on top of it all, she couldn’t sleep at night which makes her both grumpy and miserable.

Chloe had put it off as long as possible, but after an awkward meeting with the lieutenant suggesting maternity leave, she decided to do exactly that. Unfortunately for Lucifer, a bored detective with no work does not make for a happy detective.

Lucifer enjoyed the time he gets to spend with her before their lives get all the more hectic, but her constantly being around makes some things a little more difficult. The best example being his little side project. He had hired people to come in and decorate two of the three empty bedrooms suitable for nurseries.

When Lucifer found the house for sale, he noticed the amount of bedrooms and a forbidden thought popped in his head. He dreamt of filling those bedrooms. Maybe he couldn’t have children of his own, but perhaps they could adopt. Maybe she didn’t want more children, but perhaps in a couple years Trixie would have and they could have a place here. Maybe those rooms would sit empty for now, but perhaps he could fill the with the family he did have. Amenadiel, Maze, Linda, even Dan. Instead of all of those contingencies, something he never dreamed of happened instead. _His_ son. _His_ daughter.

Lucifer and Trixie had been planning these nurseries while Chloe was at work or sleeping, but now that she did neither of those things, the project came to a screeching halt. Chloe still hasn’t reached the alleged “nesting” (a rather apt name in this situation) phase of the pregnancy and with less than ten weeks left, if she makes it full term, Lucifer has never felt more rushed. They bought clothes and diapers and bath supplies and those essentials, but never once did Chloe think about a crib or changing table or anything. The pregnancy brain is real with this one.

Slowly but surely as Chloe adjusts to her new schedule, Lucifer and Trixie are able to start up again with the help of Dan and Maze. Maze manages to drag Chloe out of the house back to her apartment with the promise of a tribe night. It was a hard-fought battle seeing how Chloe didn’t feel up to partying, but Maze sold the idea of a stay-in night with friends. Then Dan, Lucifer, and Trixie finished putting together the pieces of the two nurseries. While Chloe has vocalized her want for the babies to sleep in the master with them for the first couple of weeks, if not months, Lucifer still found it prudent to set up their rooms. The rooms were remarkably similar. Both were painted gray, though Damon’s was darker than Lena’s. Damon’s room had splashes of red and crimson, whereas Lena’s room had splashes of yellow and gold. There wasn’t much in terms of furniture. Just the crib, changing table, dresser, and a glider in each. Trixie had organized the clothes and purchased toys. In the corner of each of their crib sat a toy; a dragon for Damon (named Draco) and a unicorn for Lena (named Nova). Both handpicked and named by Trixie who was taking to the big sister thing awfully well.

They finished their project with time to spare. Lucifer made Trixie a dinner of Hot Dogs and mac & cheese and then settled in with a laptop to do some more research. He looked up what to expect with the birth and after the birth and about twins. He read about everything he could find. When he finally exhausted all he could find, he tucked Trixie into bed and sent a text out to Chloe to make sure everything was okay. He got a thumbs up emoji in response followed by ‘ _sore, but enjoying the laughs. Hope I’ll be able to sleep tonight so I don’t attempt to rip you apart again. Sorry? xo”_

He smiled as he read over her text.

_Have fun. Beatrice was fed and put to bed. I’m the devil, darling. You don’t scare me. oo_

That last bit wasn’t entirely true, but it also wasn’t a lie and he knew she’d find humor in it. He looked back over at his laptop sitting on the coffee table and decided to open it back up. He typed in suggestions for helping a pregnant woman sleep and clicked on the first link. After scrolling past all the various sleep disorders that can be present, he found tips such as sleeping on your left side, exercising, and pillows. He hesitated over the word “exercise”. It’s been three weeks since they’ve had sex. He’s seen the glances when he gets out of the shower and he’s drying off and changing. Even something as simple as when he reaches for a bowl from the top shelf for her and his shirt rises as he stretches. He walked in the living room after a workout where she was sitting on the couch and one look at him in his short and shirt reserved exclusively for the gym and she dropped her water bottle to spill on the floor. Yet every time he goes to initiate, she turns him down and says she’s not in the mood. Maybe if he suggested it would help her sleep?

It was around ten thirty when Maze finally dropped Chloe back off at the house. Chloe looked like she was sleepwalking, she was exhausted. Lucifer quickly led her to their bedroom and helped her undress down to her underwear, put one of her tshirts on her — she used to wear his to bed, but he no longer had anything that fit her around the abdomen — and under the sheets. She fell into a deep sleep, snoring and all, quickly.

He gently laid beside her as she slept. He looked down at her ever growing stomach and watched as his son and daughter wiggled elbows and toes against her skin. It should probably be unnerving, but he just saw his kids being protected by their mother. Their mother that was already giving everything she had to take care of them, and here he was doing seemingly nothing. Sure, he made sure they had a place to sleep after they were done with the warmth that was their current home and he cooked the food to feed their constantly hungry mother, but Chloe was literally growing them inside of her all while managing to be a mother to a twelve year old.

Lucifer kept his voice quiet as he leaned down towards her stomach where his children were. He watched as the twins battled for dominance under her skin. “Hello, children.” At his voice, they seemed to settle a bit and the persistent furrow between Chloe’s brow seemed to relax a little as well. He placed his hand on her stomach. This. He could do this for her.

“Children, this is your father. I know this is going to make me sound like a no-fun arse, but I must insist that you settle. Your mum is trying to rest so that she can properly grow you two and you are making it difficult. She does feed, protect, and carry you so I do think it’s the least you can do.” Lucifer no longer feels any scurrying beneath his fingers and when he looks up at Chloe, the furrow has nearly disappeared and her snoring seems to have lessened. Brilliant.

As he looks over her face, he’s reminded how beautiful she is. Every time he looks at her it hits him, but there’s something about seeing her relaxed after spending so long tensed. “She’s beautiful, children. Your mother. You’re lucky to have her. I’m sorry that you got stuck with me as a father. I’ll do my best, but you see, I don’t have the best track record. Last time I was backed into a corner, I was cast out from my supposed family and cursed to Hell. Now when I feel trapped, I run.” His chuckle is self-deprecating. “I won’t run from you. That I can promise. As for the rest, well I’ll do my best.” He brushed his hand along her stomach one last time before fighting himself on the bed and falling asleep.

The pressure of a small body part lodged between her ribs is what woke her up, but the soft voice and hand on her stomach had her instinctually play asleep until she knew what was going on. She really didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but he was talking to her in a way. She heard somewhere around “no-fun arse” on. It was a close call to not let out the tears that were begging to flee. When she got ahold of herself and felt him settle against her, she fell back asleep.

Her sleep only lasted an hour or so before there was another painful sensation, this time from her back. Chloe tried desperately to get comfortable but in the end the only thing her wiggling did was wake up her husband.

“Is everything okay, love?” he asked, voice muffled both by sleep and his pillow.

For whatever reason, those words seemed to break her. She let out a pitiful whine and threw her head against the pillow in a juvenile manner. Lucifer lifted his head from the pillow with concern written over his face. “Chloe, what’s wrong?”

Chloe continued to wriggle in their bed and was now openly crying.

Lucifer was blatantly panicking now. “Chloe, detective. What’s wrong? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

She groaned and threw her head back again, pinching her eyes shut with frustration. “No! No, Lucifer! I don’t need to go to the hospital. I am tired and I am uncomfortable and your children refuse to listen and— and—“ she stopped.

“And?” he pressed.

She turned her head away from his face and stubbornly crossed her arms, which turned out to be a poor choice of action because between her swollen stomach and swollen breasts, there wasn’t much room to place her crossed arms, causing her to throw them down on the bed in frustration.

Lucifer sighed and rubbed his temple. “And, what? Detective?”

Chloe snapped. “Dammit, I’m _horny_. I don’t want to be because I feel anything but sexy, but it’s all I can think about. I’m having fucking wet dreams like some teenage boy. I’m so fucking horny and I can’t do a damn thing about it.”

Lucifer’s grin was comparable only to the cat that caught the canary. “Now, _Detective,_ I can do something about that. I read that _exercise_ can help you sleep. Why don’t you lay back and let me take care of you?” He was slinking down along her front and despite herself, Chloe could feel her heart racing and she was already more than wet enough. Yet—

“No, stop.” She stopped him with a hand on his bicep and that was a bad idea because now she could feel the muscle under the skin which just sent a whole new wave of arousal through her. She shook herself out of it. “I don’t want it.”

She watched as he glanced down at her erect nipples poking through her shirt and then lower yet at what she was sure was now more aptly called a waterpark than underwear. “I’m fairly positive you do, darling. So the real question is why don’t you want me?”

“I want you! Believe me, I _really_ want you. But,” she glanced down at her stomach self-consciously, “I don’t really want you to see me.”

“That’s rubbish. I see your stomach all the time and you know good and well that I haven’t a care in the world.”

“It’s just, I don’t really feel… _sexy_.” She paused at the word. “And it’s not exactly easy for me to maintain my usual standards down _there,_ if you know what I mean.”

“Would it help you if I told you that I found you extremely sexy? And no amount of untamed bush would change that?”

Her blush is nearing scarlet. “Really?”

Lucifer nearly laughs. “ _Yes_ , Detective.” He drops a kiss to her stomach. “If it’s the same with you, I believe I’ll start here. This is incredibly sexy. Want to know why?” At her nod, he continues. “This is proof that I left my seed in you and it took root. Now no matter where you go, everyone will know you’re _mine_.” His voice dropped an octave into a low growl on the last word and it had Chloe letting out a soft whimper.

Lucifer’s hands moved up to her breasts underneath her shirt, dragging it up with his arms. “It should be no secret that I find these sexy. They were already perfect and now they swollen with the very substance that will feed my progenies.” He cupped them in his hands and brushed his thumbs over the sensitive nipples. He leans over and swipes his tongue across a taut nipple and she fists her hand in his hair. If he wasn’t already, the taste of her skin and sweat would have him hard in a second. He trails his lips up to her collarbones and licked a wet path up behind her ear. He bites down softly the lobe and whispers in her ear, “if it were up to me, you’d be tied down naked while I taste you for hours. Drink from your cunny, bringing you to the precipice over and over without ever letting you fall. Then when you’ve been good, I’d fuck you until you couldn’t breathe and the only comprehensible thought you had was my name and _‘more’._ Go so long that you lose track of what day it is, stopping only for food and water. Would you like that?”

Her whimper is an accurate reflection of her current state of arousal. When he leans back on his knees and looks over her, he can tell she’s completely wasted. If it wasn’t so arousing, it would almost be pitiful the way that she’s shaking with need. “Tell me you need this. Tell me you need me” he growled in her ear.

Her voice is wretched. “Lucifer, please. I need you. I need all of you.”

His eyebrow raises but he heeds her request. He unfurls his wings to their full length, a very intentional benefit of their bedroom. Her fingernails draw indecipherable pictures in his skin. He wastes no time in seeing if she’s ready for him; he knows she is. He fills her in a sharp thrust and something about the overly wet heat, the pleasure-pain of her nails burning brands into his skin, and the breathy moans she’s making has him dangerously close to the edge. He reaches down and lays a soft slap on top of her clit and he really wasn’t expecting that to work as well as it did because she was coming undone around him and he followed her into the abyss.

Lucifer furls his wings again and collapses next to her, spent. His eyes were closed as he tried to regain his breath.

“Hey, Lucifer?”

His eyes pop open. “Already? You’re going to need to give the devil a moment to recover, love.”

She giggles and his heart stills at the sound. That’s his _wife_. Pregnant with his _babies._ “No, no I’m good. Thank you. Just, you’re going to be a good dad.”

Lucifer’s brow furrows. “Surely that’s not what you were thinking while we were doing what we were just doing?”

Chloe slaps his bare chest that’s riddled with red lines and he feigns injury. “No, just, I thought you should know. You’re already a good stepdad. You’re going to do great with these ones. I have faith.”

Without words, he pulled her into his arms. “I read somewhere you should sleep on your left side. Helps you sleep better for whatever unknown reason.”

* * *

The following couple of weeks go by smoother once they got past their boundaries. Lucifer and Chloe keep teasing Trixie that the babies are going to be here before she’s picked out a middle name for her sister, but Trixie can’t be rushed.

It’s around week thirty-five that Chloe finally realizes. She dropped the bowl full of popcorn she was carrying on her route from the kitchen to the screening room. Lucifer heard the clatter. “Everything okay, Detective?” he yelled out. When he received no response, he shared a worried glance with Trixie before jumping up to see what happened. He saw the popcorn on the floor before he saw her leaning against the wall with a hand against her abdomen. A cursory glance at her face told him that she was more uncomfortable than in pain, but it still hurt him to see. He walked over and rubbed her lower back. She startled slightly but quickly settled against his hand. “I’m sorry, I dropped the popcorn.”

“If you would’ve let me get it in the first place like I wanted, you wouldn’t be in this mess” he countered gently.

“I’m not—“ she started but cut herself off after looking at his eyes. He wasn’t starting a fight. He was just trying to take care of her. Sighing, she restarted. “I know. These Braxton-Hicks are really starting to suck though. If they’re really just to ‘prepare the body’ or whatever, then I don’t get it. I’ve done this before. Sure it was a while ago, but I don’t need _this_ much of a reminder.”

He chuckled as he bent down to clean up the popcorn mess while he was there. “I didn’t think they were that bad. Did it startle you or something?” he asked, gesturing to the fallen popcorn.

“What? Oh, no. I just realized that I have _maybe_ three weeks left until we have two babies to deal with and we haven’t even set up nurseries.”

Lucifer smirked. “Finally! I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever remember.” Turning back towards the screening room, he yelled out for Trixie. When she arrived in front of them, she looked between the two adults in front of her.

“Beatrice, she finally remembered that the babies can’t just sleep on our bed.”

Trixie smiled from ear to ear and clapped. Letting out a little squeal, she grabbed her mother’s hand and began dragging her down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

“Woah, monkey! Slow down. I’ve got a little extra luggage onboard nowadays.”

Trixie laughed, “sorry, mommy,” and slowed down just slightly.

Chloe glanced between Trixie in front of her and Lucifer walking beside her. “What is going on? Where are we going?”

“Remember those empty rooms you liked to pester me about? Well, I decided to make use of them.”

Trixie opened up the room on her left followed quickly by the door to her right. Chloe’s jaw dropped as she saw what they had done, but she was drawn into one of the rooms as she saw the cribs. “Lucifer?”

“Mhmm?”

“Where did you find a crib like this?”

The crib in mention was square in shape rather than rectangular and quite large.

“Well, Daniel helped me make it. Or rather, Daniel made it while I explained dimensions.”

Trixie butted in. “Yeah, cause you’re not pregnant with human babies, you’re pregnant with angel-human babies. And angel have wings like Lucifer and Amenadiel. So if the babies get wings then a regular crib wouldn’t be big enough. And if they don’t get wings—“

“They will” Lucifer piped in.

“—but if they _don’t_ , then it’s big enough for both of them to sleep in without rolling on top of one another” Trixie finished.

Chloe ran her hand along the wood railing. It definitely wasn’t professional quality, but Dan had always been very good with his hands. She never knew he knew woodworking though. “Dan made this?”

Lucifer bit back the retort saying that he helped. “Yes, Daniel was eager to help in any way he could and he said he was stumped on what to get us as a gift for the babies so he was happy to do it.”

Chloe eventually looked around the rest of the room with Trixie as a tour guide. They made their way to the other room and Trixie explained all the subtle differences and details there as well.

Chloe gave Trixie one of the awkward side hugs that they’ve gotten used to with her stomach officially in the way. Then she gave Lucifer a kiss and gave them both a teary ‘thanks’.

* * *

Two more weeks of Braxton Hicks and she has officially started hating her children before they were born. Lucifer and Trixie think it’s hilarious. Dan’s sympathy is unwelcome, and Chloe begins considering Maze’s offer of cutting them out herself.

“Trixie, babe, we’re gonna need that middle name for Lena soon. It’s hard to yell at your little sister when I can’t call her by her full name.”

“How do you know it’s not Damon?” Trixie asked.

“Because Damon is lower. He’s down here.” Chloe took Trixie’s hand and laid it over a spot on her stomach right as her son decided to kick so hard it almost took her breath away. “And he’s particularly proud of jumping on mommy’s bladder. Lucifer, can you please come settle your children? For whatever reason, they like you.”

“Detective, you wound me.” Walking over to sit next to Chloe on the couch, he place a hand on her stomach and amplifies his accent. “ _Hello,_ children.” And just like that, they stop. Chloe pouts down at her stomach.

“How can they literally be mooching off of me like little tiny leeches and yet still only listen to you? They’re not even born yet!” Her face crinkles in discomfort as more Braxton Hicks take over. “Right, don’t say the ‘B’ word. The uterus does not like the ‘B’ word.”

Trixie’s head tilts. “Bitch?”

Chloe’s eyebrows raise as Lucifer tries and fails to fight back a smile. “No, not _that_ ‘B’ word.”

“Oh, Bastard?”

Lucifer’s not even trying to contain his glee at this point. “You do realize that you’re the one who corrupted her, right?” Chloe accuses, pointing at Lucifer. Back to Trixie, “no, monkey. And you can stop guessing. I just meant, don’t say ‘born’ or ‘birth’ because the babies get overly excited.

Trixie nods in understanding before turning back to whatever cartoon she was watching on the television. Chloe leans back against Lucifer’s chest and he wraps his arms around her, hands laying on her stomach to appease the twins. Chloe closes her eyes and finds herself drifting off.

She’s woken up

She’s woken up to another cramp and she groans.

“What’s wrong? Can’t get comfortable?”

Lucifer startled her; she had forgotten he was behind her. She relaxed against him again. “Yeah, sick of these Braxton Hicks. I’m okay.” She was just about asleep again when a contraction ripped through her like a punch to the gut for fifteen seconds. She shot forward, panting. “Okay, that one _hurt_.”

“What do you need me to do?” Lucifer ran his hand along the length of her arm.

“We should probably time them. If that’s a real contraction, and I’m pretty sure it is, then when they start getting closer we should go to the hospital.”

“Wait, hospital? Like, the ‘ _babies are coming_ ’ hospital?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Yes, and you aren’t allowed to freak out. I’m the one pushing two angel-human babies out of my hooha. You need to be the calm, collected Devil for this one. Now, can you text Dan and tell him what’s going on? We’re gonna need him to take Trix. Don’t tell anyone else though until we’re sure it’s labour.”

Lucifer nodded and pulled his phone off the coffee table and fired off a quick text to Dan explaining everything. Dan responded almost immediately saying he’d be there in twenty minutes.

It just so happened that as Dan was walking in the house, Chloe was going through her second contraction. He hovered awkwardly by the doorway until he saw her relax back against Lucifer’s chest. He cleared his throat and watched as they both turned to face him.

“Dan, hey. Sorry. You know I don’t want to just dump her on you—“

“Chlo, you’ll never be ‘dumping her’ on me. She’s my kid too. Plus, if there was ever a good reason, I’d say this is it. How’s it goin?”

She laughed dryly. “Oh it’s awesome. Having a blast. Honestly though, I’m just ready to get them out of me. They act like a rock band in a hotel room in there.”

Dan chuckled as he picked up a sleeping Trixie. She unconsciously snuggled into his chest and even though she was probably — definitely— too old for him to do this, he doesn’t plan on stopping until he either can’t lift her anymore or she asks him too. “If you guys need anything, you’ve got me. I’m sure Trixie won’t mind a trip to the hospital.” Turning to Lucifer, his expression turns serious. “Take care of her. Her labour with Trixie progressed freaky fast. Good luck, guys.” With that, he took his leave leaving Chloe and Lucifer alone.

“So now what?” Lucifer asked.

“So now we wait until they start coming faster and lasting longer.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“A blast” she replies with a grimace.

* * *

He holds her through every contraction. It’s about two hours later when her water breaks and then they’re in the car driving through the streets of West Hollywood towards the hospital where Dr. McCarthy is waiting. There were few contractions while they were in traffic that didn’t have her leaning against the cool glass of her window, drained. About every four minutes and Chloe seems to be in real pain. Lucifer is officially running red lights. The drive should’ve taken thirty minutes. It only took twenty two.

When they arrive at the hospital everything turns to a blurry sea of hospital personnel who wait in line to either ask Chloe a question or poke and prod at her. All Lucifer can do is sit there and hold her hand as she valiantly attempts to break his. When the doctor came in with an epidural, he had never been closer to thanking God Himself. Though the process of getting sticked with that needled didn’t look like fun, he can appreciate the fact that the pain didn’t seem as bad and she seemed mostly tired now. He took the time to send out a group text informing everyone who needed to know that his children were going to be born. He ignored the flurry of responses.

Dan didn’t lie; this labour seemed to be moving swiftly. Maybe Chloe would disagree, but it was barely three hours later when the doctors were informing them that she was ready to push. An hour later and his son was screaming his entry. A battle cry if he’d ever heard one. His daughter seemed to be a little more stubborn, not as eager to leave the comfy home she knows. It’s thirty minutes later before his daughter makes her appearance a little more quiet than her brother. Neither one of them can seem to take their eyes off of the newborns. After they’ve been cleaned and tested, the nurse placed them on Chloe’s bare chest and covers them with a blanket. He can hear some faint congratulations, but all he can see is his _wife_ and his _son_ and his _daughter._ After a few minutes, he watches as his son’s face, _Damon’s face,_ relaxes and he roots towards Chloe’s breast where he eventually latches for twenty minutes or so before he’s sleeping. When Chloe attempts to situate his daughter, _Lena,_ at her opposite breast, he finds her struggle and he realizes that she just gave birth and he’s sitting there like an idiot while she’s trying to feed _his_ babies. He stands and removes his gown and shirt, leaving him there in his pants. Chloe gave him an odd look before she realized what he was doing and she gently placed Damon in his arms. Lucifer day back down and watched as his son’s lips puckered like he was going to cry and soothed him.

When Lucifer looks back on this moment, he wonders where he learned how to do all this, but he’s glad he didn’t question it in the moment. As Damon settled against his father’s bare chest, Lena seemed against wanting to eat. A nurse came in and explained to them how to get a good latch and it took a few attempts, but Chloe eventually got Lena to eat before slipping off into a milk drunk stupor. With both of his kids asleep, he took the time to look over his wife. She looked exhausted. She was sweaty and sticky and her hair was matted down on her head. And still she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Once all the doctors and tests were finished and he was finally alone with his little family, Chloe began to snooze leaving him with both infants. It was terrifying and exciting all in one. He was lost in thought when there was a knock at a door and two faces peeked in. When Trixie saw the babies, she eagerly slammed the door open and ran towards Lucifer. Dan hushed Trixie but it was too late. Lena started to cry and that woke Chloe up.

Trixie’s brown eyes were wide with fear of reprimanding, but no one said anything. Lucifer swayed back and forth to ease the baby and Chloe attempted to right herself, suddenly aware that she was topless with a thin blanket over her. While Trixie stayed next to Lucifer to watch the babies, Dan made his way over to Chloe to check up on her.

“So, they’re my brother and sister?” Trixie asked.

“Technically they’re your half-brother and half-sister, but I won’t argue over semantics.”

“Damon John and Lena Delilah Decker.”

Chloe and Lucifer’s heads whipped to face the twelve year old. “Delilah?” they asked in unison.

“Yup. I decided. I asked Daddy and he said that the first case you worked together was to help a girl named Delilah and that’s how you met and plus, it’s a pretty name” Trixie explained. “Do you like it?”

Lucifer looked at Chloe who just shrugged in a “sure, why not?” kind of way.

“It sounds like a deal to me.” Lucifer and Trixie shook hands as best they could while he was holding two babies. The movement jostled Damon who began to root against Lucifer’s chest. “Sorry, spawn, you’re not going to get any food from me.” Handing him off to Chloe with some help from Dan, Chloe hesitated lowering the blanket before she realized that every single person in the room has seen her boobs. Trixie looked uncomfortable with the lack of modesty, but quickly recovered when she realized that her little brother was eating without needing a bottle.

“Chlo, she looks just like you.” Dan commented.

And Lena did resemble Chloe. She didn’t have a ton of hair, but what she did have was blonde and fluffy and the little glimpses of her eyes have been the same shade as her mother’s. Although, Damon got the brown hair and also had light eyes, but Lucifer expected them to darken with time. He selfishly hoped that Lena’s would stay the same color. He did warn Chloe that she would conceive a mirror image of herself.

“I think she looks like Ms. Alien.”

Everyone was laughing at Trixie’s remark when there was another knock on the door. When it opened, it revealed the faces of everyone Lucifer has come to know as family. Amenadiel, Linda, Charlie, Maze, Ella, and even Penelope, who was pushing through everyone to see her daughter and grandchildren. He thought back to that day in Hell years ago when he looked down from his throne and saw that shimmer. For the first time in nearly all of existence, Lucifer looked up towards heaven and muttered a simple “thanks”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! This story has gotten so much love that I am boggled. There will be more one-offs and short stories in the series that follows the same characters in expanded and missing scenes. Feel free to drop prompt requests in the comments!  
> \--  
> For the people who I promised a story of their choosing, they are coming next! I am hoping to get them done within the week but schedule's a bit up in the air right now. 
> 
> ~WSW

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me sane and significantly decrease the time between chapters! Let me know! Thanks  
> \--   
> Follow me on tumblr, @whatsaidwhoAO3, for real time updates and exclusive information on my stories!


End file.
